Un Baile El 14 De Febrero
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: En Furinkan han decidido hacer un baile estilo occidental. Ranma quiere invitar a Akane, y ella quiere que él la invite, pero ninguno de los dos da el primer paso. Sin embargo, todo se complicara cuando los demás empiecen a intervenir. Ultimo Capitulo "El Gran Día"
1. Capítulo 1 Una invitacion peligrosa

Hola espero les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta humilde historia, gracias al trauma que me ocasiono el que tenga un final abierto xD

RANMA 1/2  
**UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO**  
POR: Ai Hiwatari

**CAPITULO 1: Una Invitación Peligrosa**

GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back  
.:: _ ::. Nota de la autora

Getsu yobi (lunes)

Akane bajo las escaleras, todo alrededor mostraba que sería un día normal en nerima.

Se dirigió en seguida a la sala, era la hora de desayunar y encontró a Nodoka poniendo la mesa como era costumbre desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos.

-buenos días tía Nodoka-saludo

-buenos días akane-Chan

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía acomodando cada plato en su lugar

-veo que te has levantado más temprano que de costumbre ¿hay algo que te molesta?

Akane solo arrugo la frente

-A de ser por el 14 ya mero se acerca-comento Kasumi entrando al lugar con una vaporera llena d arroz y con su sonrisa inocente recalco-ya tienes el chocolate de este año para Ranma-Kun

-yo… bueno… este… es que…

-eso me parece un no-dijo al fin Kasumi, al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana menor

-pero Akane solo te queda una semana deberías ir buscando el mejor chocolate para mi hijo

-mejor olviden los chocolates-interrumpe Nabiki entrando despreocupadamente haciendo notar que ha escuchado parte de la conversación-este año en furinkan están planeando hacer un baile tipo occidental

-¿tu como sabes eso?-pregunta Akane incrédula ¿cómo harían algo así en Japón?

-tengo mi contactos hermanita-guiña un ojo, al notar que Akane no le cree-si no me crees hoy mismo anunciaran lo del baile, veraz que tengo razón

-que emoción un baile-soltó de repente Kasumi

-es muy emociónate pero es hora de desayunar, Akane-Chan ¿podrías ir a levantar a mi hijo por favor?

-claro tía Nodoka

Akane se levanta de su lugar y se va en dirección a la habitación de Ranma, en el camino va pensando sobre el dichoso baile tipo occidental del que comentara Nabiki solo un par de minutos atrás.

-/si es verdad seria genial ir/-piensa akane-/así como aparece en las películas, ir con la persona que tu quieres, bailar unas cuantas canciones, la coronación y el beso a la luz de la luna, es en lo que acaban todas/-dio un gran suspiro-/claro, si Ranma fuera como el protagonista de las películas románticas, y si es que me llega a invitar/-se detiene enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de ranma-/¿pero porque estoy pensando esto?, eso solo pasa en el cine y esto no es una película/-sacude su cabeza un par de veces como si así las ideas fueran a desaparecer. Era mejor olvidar esas locuras y concentrase en lo que le había pedido la tía Nodoka. Así que decide despertar a su prometido de una buena vez.

…

SALON 1-F

-Es todo por hoy-dice el Prof. Mientras se acomoda sus gafas-pero esperen tengo un aviso que darles-se queda callado unos segundos creyendo que así le dará más misticismo al momento-tengo el honor de anunciarles que la escuela furinkan está organizando un baile para este 14 de febrero, la idea es hacer un baile al estilo occidental, así que muchachos vallan pensando quién será su pareja- y antes de que continúe suena el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

-Akane-dicen sus amigas mientras se acercan a su lugar-¿crees que Ranma te invite al baile?  
-¡¡¡pero qué cosas están pensando!!!- grita Akane mientras sus mejillas se ponen rojas

-como que "qué cosas", Ranma es tu prometido, es obvio que tú debes ir con el  
-eso nunca pasara-dice Ukyo, acercándose enojada al escuchar esas palabras-Ran-chan también es mi prometido así que me invitara a mi

Akane solo frunció el ceño la mirada retadora de Ukyo indicaban que esta sería una semana muy larga

Mientras al otro lado del salón se encuentran Ranma y sus amigos

-oye Ranma, invitaras a Akane ¿cierto?–pregunta Hiroshi con toda la curiosidad del mundo  
-si ya que ella es tu prometida-afirma Daisuke  
-ay no molesten

-pero que afortunado eres querido amigo, ir al baile con Akane, eso es solo un sueño para algunos

-yo quiero soñar eso

- déjense de idioteces-/un sueño/-piensa ranma mientras voltea al lugar de Akane-/ella aceptaría ir a un baile ¿¿¿con migo???/- al fijarse bien nota que Ukyo está ahí y se empieza a preocupar-/¿de qué estarán hablando?, no creo que sea nada bueno/-en eso ve a Ukyo dirigirse asía su lugar  
-Ran-chan, ¿piensas llevar a alguien al baile?  
-por… porque la pregunta ¿U-chan?  
-porque puedes llevarme a mí, me gustaría mucho ir contigo al baile Ran-chan, los dos juntos, una velada romántica  
-¿que……que?  
-no me digas que piensas llevar a otra persona, tal vez ¿a Akane?  
-que locuras dices, yo llevar a esa marimacho a un baile seria la burla de todos

***Paff*** (una banca estampándose en la cara de Ranma xD)

-ni quien quisiera ir con un fenómeno como tú -dice Akane y se sale del salón dando un portazo que casi hace que se derrumbe media preparatoria.  
-/Akane/-piensa Ranma con un chichón enorme en la cabeza

…

CAMINO A CASA

-/claro si seré idiota, como pude imaginar por un momento que Ranma me invitaría a mí, al dichos baile ese, de todos modos ni que tuviera tantas ganas de ir/-piensa Akane mientras va sola, camino al Dojo-¡akane!-escucha a lo lejos-/Ranma, mejor sigo caminando y no le prestó atención/-

– ¡Akane espérame, por favor!-Ranma salta hasta pararse en puro enfrente de akane impidiéndole el paso  
– ¿qué?-le dice en un tono seco y sin mirarlo  
-¿Cómo que, "qué"?, ¿piensas irte sola?, ¿por qué no me esperaste? ¿Estás molesta?  
-no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola

-eso ya lo sé, no creo que a una marimacho como tú le pase algo malo

-cierto una "marimacho" con la que no irías a un baile -murmura Akane para sí misma y retoma su camino, pero ranma la alcanza a escuchar

-así que eso era, estas molesta por lo que dije en el salón

-¡para nada! entiendo perfectamente que prefieras ir al baile con alguien más femenina por ejemplo alguien como Ukyo, antes que con una marimacho y ser la burla de todos  
-¿quien dijo que yo quiero ir con U-chan?  
Akane se detiene y decide voltear a ver a Ranma y encararlo  
-¿me dirás que no piensas ir con Ukio?  
-No

-¿entonces con quien?  
-yo… este… es que… tal vez… a ti… no se… te gustaría… bueno… quisieras… ir…

Ranma está muy nervioso ¿cómo pedirle a Akane que vaya con él? Que tal y le dice que no. En tanto Akane trata de descifrar lo que le quiere decir Ranma.

Cuando

…

-¡Ni Hao Ranma!  
En ese preciso momento aparece Shampoo y se le deja ir en sima a Ranma,  
-Shampoo enterarse de baile, ¿verdad que Airen piensa llevar a Shampoo? –se lo dice en un tono muy romántico  
-es… que… mira Shampoo… bueno… el baile… solo es para alumnos de furinkan… y tu… no eres alumna… ¿entiendes eso?  
-a shampoo no importarle eso, shampoo querer ir a baile con Airen y tener una noche romantica-Shampoo abraza mas fuerte a Ranma con todas las intenciones de besarlo

*** Paff*** (un portafolios café estrellándose en la pura cara de Ranma -)

-veo que están en un momento "romántico" no quiero interrumpir así que te dejo a solas con tu prometida-dice Akane y se marcha furiosa

-/Baka/-piensa Akane en el camino

-eh, no me dejes aquí, Akane por favor espérame  
-¿llevaras a Shampoo a baile?-sigue insistiendo  
-¡noooo!

…

DOJO TENDO

-ya llegue-grita Akane, mientras recorre la puerta  
-bienvenida ¿y Ranma-Kun?-pregunta Kasumi, quien ha salido a recibirla  
-ah de estar por ahí muy ocupado, con una de sus prometidas  
-¿se pelearon?  
-no me importa lo que el haga, voy a mi cuarto

…

CUARTO DE AKANE

Al entrar a su cuarto, P-chan salta a sus brazos

-hola p-chan ¿me estabas esperando?

-kui-kui

Akane suelta a P-chan y se acuesta en su cama boca arriba observando el techo y se pone a pensar en todo lo sucedido y en lo raro que se había comportado Ranma.

{Yo… este… es que… tal vez… a ti… no se… te gustaría… bueno… quisieras… ir…}

-sabes P-chan habrá un baile en la preparatoria furinkan por el 14 de febrero, de esos estilo occidental, donde las personas van en pareja, bailan un rato, toman ponche… sabes en ese momento se comporto muy raro… ¿Cómo si estuviera tratando de invitarme?

No es necesario mencionar su nombre P-chan luego, luego se da cuenta de que se refiere a Ranma, y la simple idea de Akane y Ranma juntos, en un baile, le cae como gancho al hígado. Akane toma a p-chan entre sus brazos y decide que tomar una siesta le sentara bien y casi enseguida se queda dormida.

Al rato llega Ranma y en lo que sube las escaleras, va bajando Nabiki

-hola cuñado, ¿cómo te fue con Shampoo?  
-así que fuiste tú la que le dijo lo del baile  
-solo pase a comer algo al Neko-Hanten con mis amigas, estuvimos hablando sobre el tema y nunca me imagine que Shampoo llegara a escuchar un poco, y empezó a preguntarme y como no decirle–dice con el tono más inocente que podría poner  
-no creo que así como así le hayas soltado la informacion  
-no, fue por una cantidad considerable que le dije lo del baile  
-no sabes cuantos problemas tuve por tu culpa

-perdona Ranma-Kun no podía negarme había dinero de por medio

-claro todo por tus negocios, déjame pasar-dice Ranma enfadado

Nabiki le cede el paso y mientras Ranma se aleja  
-/hay cuñadito si supieras todos los negocios que tengo planeados hacer gracias a ti y al famoso baile, tú me ayudaras hacer rica aunque no quieras jajaja/-piensa

…

AFUERA DEL CUARTO DE AKANE

-¿Akane estás ahí?-pregunta Ranma mientras toca la puerta –traigo tu mochila, la dejaste después de estrellármela en la cara, ¿Akane? ¿Sigues molesta? voy a pasar

Gira la perilla y abre la puerta lentamente; y ve que Akane está durmiendo,

-/está dormida, solo dejo la mochila y me salgo/-se pasa sin hacer ruido y cierra la puerta.

Ya estando adentro nota que P-chan se encuentra durmiendo entre los brazos de su prometida para enojo de él.

-/maldito cerdo/-deja la mochila de Akane sobre el escritorio, y se sienta en la silla, sin dejar de observar a Akane-/se ve tan linda dormida/-piensa y da un suspiro

En eso Akane se despierta y lo primero que divisa es a Ranma.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
-unos minutos; no pensaba entrar, es que te traje tu mochila, la olvidaste.

En eso despierta P-chan, enseguida reconoce la voz de ranma y decide quedarse quieto para poder escuchar.

-no te hubieras molestado me la hubieras dado luego, no se para que tanta amabilidad de tu parte

Le dice akane mientras se levanta y se sienta en la cama, dejando a  
P-chan a un lado (recuerden disque está dormido xD).

-yo siempre soy amable-bufo Ranma

-claro, como no, eres tan amable que de seguro invitaras a Ukyo o a Shampoo a ir al baile ¿verdad?

-claro que no, ni que estuviera loco, no pienso ir con ninguna de las dos  
-a no, ¿entonces no piensas ir al baile?

-bueno no es que no haya pensado en ir al baile, solo que no iría con alguna de ellas

-¿entonces con quien?-pregunta más con curiosidad que con enfado

-bueno… yo pensé… pues… a… mejor dicho… yo quería saber… si tu… quieres…

-kui-kui-en eso p-chan se lanza hacia la cara de Ranma  
-¡¡¡P-chan!!!-grita Akane  
-eh, quítate maldito cerdo-Ranma lo agarra y lo arroja al suelo, P-chan solo le gruñe  
-P-chan, tranquilízate-le ordena su dueña-¿qué te pasa por que haces eso?  
-¿que no te das cuenta Akane?, este cerdo esta celoso de que yo esté aquí  
Ranma se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.  
-espera ¿a dónde vas?  
-me marcho, estando ese cerdo aquí, yo ni me quedo  
Ranma abre la puerta y se sale.  
-P-chan /estoy segura, que está tratando de invitarme/ ¿por qué hiciste eso?, P-chan se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero tienes que empezar a respetar a Ranma, no puedes estar atacándolo ceda vez que lo ves  
Es la primera vez que Akane regaña al pequeño cerdo, así que este sale de la habitación corriendo y muy triste.

…

DURANTE LA CENA

Toda la familia se encuentra cenando.

-me das mas arroz por favor Kasumi-dice Akane  
-claro, aquí tienes  
-gracias  
-hijo, piensas llevar a Akane-Chan al baile ¿cierto?-comenta Nodoka de lo más normal causando que su hijo y su nuera por poco se atraganten  
-cof cof… ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Nabiki comento algo esta mañana, ¿verdad que iras con Akane-Chan?

-¿Que vestido piensas llevar hermana?-pregunta Kasumi

-yo… lo que pasa es que…

-todavía no invitas a Akane, ¿eh Ranma?-dice Nabiki  
-bueno…

El Sr. Tendo y el Sr. Saotome se levantan a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿cómo que todavía no invitas a mi hija?-dice el Sr. Tendo

-muchacho, ¿que no te eduque para que fueras todo un hombre? me dejas en vergüenza delante de tu madre, no puedes preguntar algo tan simple-empieza a lloriquear-en que me equivoque, que hice mal durante tu educación

Ni tiempo le dan de responder al pobre de Ranma, su padre lo agarra por los hombros y lo gira hacia a Akane y lo mismo hace el Sr. Tendo con su hija menor, dejándolos separados lo suficiente para que se puedan ver.

-hay cuñado demuestra tu valentía, pregúntale es tu oportunidad-dice Nabiki

Ranma no deja de mirar directamente a su prometida, obviamente quiere invitarla, pero no puede mencionar ni media palabra, como preguntarle enfrente de todos. El no es un cobarde pero en asuntos así, perdía toda la seguridad. Además ese no era el momento como lo estaba planeando, el había pensado en un momento a solas, solo ellos dos.

-harán una linda pareja-dice Kasumi  
-tienen mi bendición-dice el Sr. Tendo  
-parece que le han comido la lengua los "gatos"-dice el Sr. Saotome  
-¿hijo que estas esperando?-dice Nodoka mientras desenfunda su Katana

Por su parte Akane también lo mira fijamente se puede notar que esta incomoda por el ambiente.  
Al escuchar todo esto, se da cuenta que están presionando demasiado la situación, claro que quiere ir al baile con Ranma, pero esa no era la manera en la que quiere que él la invite, no en donde toda la familia este entrometiéndose y observándolos que hacen o que dejan de hacer.

-¡¡¡¡ ES SUFICIENTE!!!!-grita Akane y se suelta del agarre de su padre -Compermiso-dice mientras se levanta y se retira de la sala

Todos siguen cenando mientras comentan sobre el baile, sin darle importancia a lo sucedido. Ranma solo ve la escena; su madre y Kasumi hablan de cuál será el vestido más adecuado para Akane, Nabiki hace cuentas en su calculadora, ¿de qué? solo ella sabe, y su padre y el señor Tendo celebran que un baile es lo que, según ellos mismos dicen, necesitan para que la relación de sus retoños mejore y al fin puedan unir las dos escuelas de combate libre.

-/que familia tan rara tengo/-piensa Ranma mientras se levanta para retirarse y da las gracias por la cena.

…

TEJADO

Akane se encuentra en el tejado, ha decidido subir un rato, para alejarse del resto de la familia que no para de hablar sobre el baile.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Ranma mientras está subiendo al tejado

-nada, solo quise escapar del escándalo que han hecho en la sala  
-ya veo-dice mientras se sienta a un lado de Akane-pero ya los conoces, era obvio q lo harían, mejor olvídalo

-es que han armado un alboroto, ¡¡¡¿acaso no te importa?!!!

-la verdad no, es que no me molesta que piensen eso

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Queee!!!???

-bueno me refiero… a que… Akane… llevo todo el día… queriéndote decir… bueno… pedir… que si… irías al baile…

-¡Ranma-sama!

Esas palabras se escuchan a lo lejos, es Kodachi que viene saltando de techo en techo, Ranma y Akane voltean para ver quién es la persona que esta vez arruina una buena oportunidad para una invitación, y al ver que es Kodachi los dos se ponen de pie enseguida.

-¿Kodachi qué haces aquí?-la encara la menor de las Tendo cuando llega hasta donde están ellos.

-no vengo contigo Tendo, Ranma-Sama me entere del baile de furinkan, vengo a invitarte, creo que recuerdas que el director es mi padre, es por eso que podre asistir al baile que realizaran sin importar que no estudie ahí y Ranma-Sama tú serás mi acompañante-dice mientras hace muecas con las manos y gira sobre su propio eje.

-yo… Kodachi es que… pues… mira… tengo otros planes…

-¿qué? No me digas eso, ya tienes acompañante, ¿es eso verdad?, ¿no me digas que es Akane?-saca enseguida su listón sin dar tiempo a responder a ninguno de los dos-no lo permitiré Ranma-Sama tu eres solo mío, si ella es el obstáculo que se interpone entre tú y yo, me desharé de ella- dice mientras hace dar vueltas a su listón formando una espiral de la que de repente salen pétalos, cortantes, que van directo hacia a Akane lastimándola y haciéndolo retroceder, hasta que cae del tejado, y termina el torbellino.

Ranma salta, atrapando a Akane justo a tiempo, antes de que llegue a tocar el suelo y nota que se ha desmayado. Voltea arriba del tejado, Kodachi ya se ha marchado.

-/maldición/

Ahora que iba hacer Ranma, Akane está muy herida y desmayada, si entra así con ella a la casa de seguro su madre, el Sr. Tendo y su papa lo matan, así que decide pedirle ayuda a Kasumi. Ranma salta del jardín hasta la ventana del cuarto de Akane, abre la ventana y entra a la habitación; la deja cuidadosamente en su cama y sale a buscar a Kasumi. La encuentra lavando los platos y le cuenta todo lo sucedido.

-no te preocupes Ranma-Kun, mi hermana es una chica fuerte estará bien-Kasumi toma una vendas y alcohol y se dirige a la habitación de Akane-será mejor que te vayas a dormir-sonríe mientras entra al cuarto de Akane y cierra la puerta tras ella.

-/de acuerdo/-Ranma se dirige a su cuarto y se dispone a dormir-/enseguida que salga el sol iré a ver como sigue Akane/-piensa Ranma, una vez en su habitación y ya dentro de su Futon-/este día ha sido de locos, primero Ukyo luego Shampoo y para terminar Kodachi, esta será una semana larga… tengo que cuidarme de ellas y cuidar a Akane también… ni siquiera pude pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile… esto está peor que esas películas que tratan sobre un baile al menos esas películas son románticas y el protagonista no tiene tres pseudoprometidas siguiéndolo… espero mañana no sea como hoy y menos que vaya a empeorar… la tengo que invitar pase lo que pase/-piensa por ultimo Ranma antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin primer capítulo… Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario, para ver qué les pareció este primer capítulo =D

Nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un Combate De Amor

Ranma y sus personajes no me pertenecen (T_T) si no a la grandiosa Takahashi Rumiko-Sama, Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta humilde historia =D

RANMA 1/2  
**UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO**  
POR:AI HIWATARI

**CAPITULO 2: Un Combate De Amor**

GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back

Ka yobi (martes)

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana del cuarto de Ranma, llegando hasta el encandilándolo y logrando despertarlo.

-/Akane/-piensa enseguida, se levanta como un rayo, se cambia y sale en dirección a la habitación de su prometida. Llega hasta la puerta y decide tocar, al no recibir respuesta se pasa.

Akane sigue dormida. Ranma observa el reloj, demasiado temprano para estar en la habitación de una chica, la contempla por unos segundos -/no habrá problema si solo la miro/-se dice así mismo. De repente siente unos jalones en el pantalón.

-kui kui

-Ryoga, ¿no me digas que pasaste la noche aquí?

-kui kui-sonido afirmativo

-maldito cerdo, deja que te atrape y te daré tu merecido

Ranma se pone a perseguir a P-chan por todo el cuarto y en eso suena el reloj.

***¡¡¡¡¡ Riiiiing!!!!!***

-ah, apenas las siete-Akane apaga el despertador y se levanta a un adormilada, Ranma y P-chan se quedan de piedra si moverse o decir algo-buenos días Ranma, buenos días P-chan-les dice de lo más normal mientras se dirige a su armario sin despertar bien aun-al tomar su uniforme se queda pensando y voltea asustada hacia donde se encuentra Ranma y P-chan.

-¡aaaaaaaaa! ¡Ranma! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le empieza a lanzar toda clase de muebles

-vine a ver como seguías-dice Ranma, al mismo tiempo que esquiva los ataques de su prometida-no pienses mal Akane, estaba preocupado, y en cuanto entre este cerdo me ataco

P-chan negaba todo, con la cabeza.

-¿estabas preocupado por mí, Ranma?-deja de tirarle objetos

***Rubor-Rubor***

-este… /¿lo dije en voz alta? maldición/ bueno… iré a lavarme la cara, arréglate por que ya nos vamos, nos iremos juntos-dice lo más rápido y entendible que puede y sale de la habitación en menos de un segundo.

-Ranma espera… ya se fue

…

POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA

-Apresúrate Akane o llegaremos tarde, si no fuera porque duras horas en arreglarte, llegaríamos a tiempo

-mira quien lo dice, solo porque hoy te levantaste antes que yo, no significa que siempre sea así, si tu eres más vanidoso que yo, tu eres el que tarda como mujer

...

*** Riiiiiing *** (Timbre de la preparatoria, lo más parecido xD)

AFUERA DE LA PREPARATORIA

Akane y Ranma se están acercando a la entrada cuando una figura conocida les sale al paso.

-Ranma Saotome tarde como de costumbre, de seguro por tu culpa mi hermosa Akane ha llegado tarde el día de hoy

-quítate kuno que llevamos prisa

-el director no está y yo soy el suplente, eso quiere decir, que tu Saotome estas castigado, pero tu mi querida Tendo, tú te puedes salvar si aceptas ir al baile con el rayo azul de furinkan

***Paff*** (Una patada directo a la cara =P)

-ni lo pienses kuno, prefiero estar castigada  
-si eso es lo que quieres amor mío, están castigados los dos

...

AFUERA DE 1F

Ranma y Akane se encuentran afuera de su aula, de pie sosteniendo unas cubetas en cada mano respectivamente.

-¿por qué no aceptaste ir con Kuno? te hubieras librado del castigo-bufo Ranma  
-ni muerta iría con Kuno, ya dije que refiero el castigo  
-si, ya me imagino al pobre de kuno contigo en el baile, bailando con una tabla de planchar, que tiene dos pies izquierdos, lo compadezco de antemano

***Paff*** (agua helada cayendo ^-^)

-¡por qué hiciste eso!-dice Ranma-Chan  
-te lo mereces Ranma, eres un grosero, como te atreves a decirme eso, ¡¡¡¡BAKAAA!!!!

***Niung*** (Kuno acercándose a la velocidad de la luz)

-¡chica del cabello de fuego! ¡Irías al baile conmigo! Di que si preciosa

***Paff*** (patada en la pura cara de Kuno)

-no iría contigo kuno  
-vamos pelirroja, tu también Akane, ya me imagino con ustedes dos en el baile y cuando acabe los tres podemos ir a mi casa y luego… (Cara de estar pensando algo muy pervertido)

***Paff*** (doble patada, ¿no se cansa de ser pateado? xD)

-deja de estar pensando boberías Kuno-dice Ranma-chan  
-di que si-Kuno abraza a Ranma-chan-¿iras conmigo verdad chica de la coleta de cerdo?  
-yo me marcho de aquí-dice Akane  
-¡suéltame Kuno! ¿Akane me vas a dejar con Kuno?, ¿no te importa que quiera ir conmigo al baile?  
-"ya me imagino al pobre de kuno contigo en el baile, bailando con un fenómeno, lo compadezco de antemano" (la dulce venganza)

Ranma-Chan frunce el ceño-no uses mis mismas palabras Akane

-as lo que quieras Ranma, no me importa  
-¡ah linda chica del cabello de fuego!-Kuno lo vuelve abrazar (de esa forma que el solo sabe XD)  
-ya me tienes arto

***Paff*** (Kuno sale volando por los cielos de nerima, cayendo en lo bebedores)

-Kuno-Baby-dice Nabiki apareciendo a su lado-sé cómo puedes llevar a la pelirroja al baile, pero te costara, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres saber como?

-dime como Nabiki Tendo

-de acuerdo

…

EN LA AZOTEA

Ranma se encuentra meditando.

-/¿ay por que se molesta Akane? no la entiendo, está loca, si quiere que la lleve al baile porque solo no lo dice, claro, están orgullosa que ni me lo pediría, al menos… que… ¿yo se lo pida?/  
-ni Hao Ranma  
-shamp…¿Shampoo qué haces aquí?  
-Shampoo solo venir a traerle algo de comer a Airen

-¿qué es lo que quieres shampoo? tú no eres amable así como así

***ojitos lindos***

-que Airen lleve a shampoo al baile de furinkan  
-lo siento shampoo-se levanta-pero ya pensé a quien llevar al baile

En eso llega Ukio.

-Ran-Chan ¿estás aquí?  
-U-Chan  
-¿con que llevaras a Ukio al baile, envés de a shampoo?  
-¿que…que? A u-chan, ¿llevarla yo?  
-Ran-chan te dijo que me llevaría al baile ¿a mi? soy tan feliz (Ukio abraza a Ranma)  
-yo no he dicho nada  
-U-chan suelta a Airen, ya que con la única que irá al baile, será con Shampoo  
-¿quieres pelear amazona?  
- Shampoo pelear y la que gane ir al baile con Airen ¿Qué te parece?

-estoy de acuerdo  
-chicas no podemos arreglar esto de otro modo, ¿que no sea peleando entre ustedes?  
-no te preocupes Airen, Shampoo ganarle a Ukio, e ir contigo  
-inténtalo chinita

Shampoo y Ukio se van saltando de edificio en edificio, mientras se atacan una a la otra.

-/creo que iré a buscar a akane, le debo una disculpa/

…

DOJO TENDO

Akane está en el Dojo entrenando.

-/Ese Baka, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo se preocupa por si mismo/ ¡como lo odio!  
-¿a quién odias?

Akane voltea hacia la puerta del Dojo y ve a Ranma recargado ahí y hace como si no lo hubiera visto y sigue entrenando.

-que te importa  
-entiendo que no me quieras hablar, pero vine a disculparme  
-si claro-dice Akane con tono sarcástico-eso no será suficiente

Ranma camina hacia akane y se detiene enfrente de ella.  
-¿y si te invito al baile?

Akane se pone en posición de combate.

-crees que con invitarme al baile, te voy a perdonar, ¿tan fácil? Veamos-Akane comienza a atacar a Ranma y el solo la esquiva-si quieres que te perdone y que vaya contigo al baile, tendrás que ganarme en un combate Ranma, y no veo que hagas ningún esfuerzo

En eso la agarra de las muñecas, le da una suave patada en los pies, para hacerla caer en el piso-creo que yo gane-dice triunfal Ranma

-que tramposo eres, ayúdame a levantarme

-de acuerdo

Cuando Ranma le ofrece su mano a Akane, lo jala hacia abajo haciéndolo caer a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunta Ranma ya sentado

-es mi venganza-contesta y comienza a reírse contagiando a Ranma y los dos comienzan a reír. Cuando terminan ya cansados de reír, Akane se deja caer en el suelo del Dojo, boca arriba y Ranma la imita.

-creo que ganaste, tienes que tener un premio

-y si pido otra cosa como premio-dice mientras se pone de costado mirando a Akane

-¿qué cosa quieres?-Dice Akane mientras también se pone de costado y su mano en el suelo para apoyarse un poco y poder mirar a Ranma, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

-yo…-se queda callado sin saber cómo proseguir, el silencio se hace presente. Tan solo se observan, sin animarse a dar el primer paso o mencionar alguna palabra, para no echar a perder el momento. El estar cerca del otro es un sensación de tranquilidad.

En eso Ranma y Akane se percatan de que alguien (o varios) los están observando y al voltear a la puerta del Dojo ven a toda la familia reunida.

-¿hijo cual es el premio q pedirás?-dice Nodoka

-no se detengan sigan en lo que están-dice Nabiki  
-hagan como si no estuviéramos-dice Kasumi  
-quien los viera, se les deja solos y ya le andan dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos-dice el Sr. Tendo  
-¿Qué esperas Ranma? ya bésala de una vez por todas-dice el Sr. Saotome-que hijo tan lento tengo

En eso Akane y Ranma se levantan y se ponen de pie en una fracción de segundo.

-***rubor-rubor***no es lo que están pensando-dice Akane-solo estábamos platicando  
-***rubor-rubor***es un mal entendido-dice Ranma-solo somos amigos

-si como no, creen que no nos dimos cuenta-dice Nabiki  
-que alegría que ya estén profundizando su relación-dice Nodoka

Akane se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

-¡déjenme pasar!-grita  
***splat*** (todos caen al suelo)  
-yo también me voy-dice Ranma

Ya en la cena todos comentan lo que vieron en el Dojo, mientras Akane y Ranma se quedan callados sin decir ni pió, durante toda la cena, al terminar cada uno se dirige a su cuarto.

...

CUARTO DE RANMA

(Nota: como Nodoka vive con los Tendo ahora, ella y Genma comparten otro cuarto xD al menos solo en este fanfic asi sera :P)

Ya son como las 11:00 y Ranma todavía no se duerme, se encuentra en la ventana admirando las estrellas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero vuelve a la realidad al escuchar que alguien está abriendo la puerta muy sigilosamente.

-/Ya es tarde las muchachas deben estar dormidas y no creo que vengan a esta hora, no creo que sea mi padre de seguro vuelve en una semana de su borrachera con el Sr. Tendo, mi madre ya a de estar dormida ¿y si es el viejo libidinoso de Happosai?… de seguro ya ha regresado de su viaje y trae otro de su malos conjuros, ¿y si quiere volver a intentar convertirme en chica y que le modele algo de lencería?/-piensa Ranma.

Así que creyendo eso se pone detrás de la puerta y cuándo esta se cierra, Ranma se deja ir contra lo que entro, cayendo encima.

-¿qué te pasa Ranma?-dice Akane toda aturdida en el suelo aun

-¿pero que haces aquí a estas horas?, ¿estás loca Akane?  
-¿qué recibimiento es este?

-***rubor-rubor***perdón pensaba que eras otra persona-Ranma se quita de encima de Akane  
-¿y así recibes a esa persona?-dice en tono molesto y celoso

-perdón pensé que era el viejo de Happosai con otro de sus trucos

-pues soy yo

-¿y qué haces a estas horas en la habitación de un chico?

-quería hablar sobre la propuesta de que si ganabas, iria contigo al baile

{-si quieres que vaya contigo al baile tendrás que ganarme, -yo gane}

-al menos que quieras ir con shampoo, con Ukio o en todo caso con Kodachi

-quiero ir contigo

***Un largo silencio***

-¿y como se lo diremos a los demás?-dice akane  
-no sé, nuestros padres ya están de fiesta, cuando les digamos le seguirán, pero shampoo, Ukio y Kodachi te harían daño  
-tu estarás para protegerme  
-si…***rubor-rubor***…pero que me dices de kuno y de todos tus seguidores me buscaran para pelear, mejor dicho para matarme  
-es cierto y ¿si no decimos nada, hasta el día del baile?-pregunta Akane  
-¿y que haremos estos días?-

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo, creo que todo ya está resuelto-le dedica una tierna sonrisa- bueno me voy a dormir, ya es tarde

Akane se levanta al igual que Ranma.

-mañana será un día largo-dice Ranma mientras acompaña a Akane a la puerta-tendremos que huir de medio nerima

-tienes razón-se detiene en la puerta-Ranma… la verdad es que desde el principio quería ir contigo al baile

-yo también Akane, desde el principio solo pensé en ir, solo contigo

Akane se acerca y le da un beso a Ranma, en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Ranma-y se va rápido a su habitación para que su prometido no note su sonrojo por la acción que acaba de hacer.

-Buenas noches-murmura Ranma con una gran sonrisa en la cara-/tal vez este baile no sea una mala idea despues de todo, espero esta sea una muy buena semana, claro junto a Akane/-piensa mientras cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

Fin Segundo Capitulo… Continuara…

* * *

Gomene por haber tardado tanto u.u pero pasaron algunos detalles que no me habían dejado continuar.

Pero al fin aquí está el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena ^-^

No pude resistir mas en que estos dos no se pusieran de acuerdo para ir al baile juntos, y un pequeño beso inocente =D pero esto apenas comienza xD

Para cuando Ranma se convierta en chica le dejare al ultimo el "Chan" en hombre no se lo pondre, asi los diferenciare a lo largo del fanfic ^-^

¿Cómo sobrevivirán a todos los demás prometidos y prometidas? Y más cuando en su momento los demás se enteren que irán juntos xD

Para el próximo capítulo 3 "La Chica Del Cabello de fuego ¿Ira Al Baile?"

Espero sus reviews para saber que opinan, quiero dar las gracias a:

Neo ranma, VICKY SAOTOME y a kori por sus reviews me dan mucho ánimo para escribir se los agradezco mucho.

Hasta la próxima ^-^


	3. Capitulo 3 La chica del cabello de fuego

RANMA 1/2  
**UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO**  
POR: AI HIWATARI

**CAPITULO 3: LA CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO ¿IRA AL BAILE?  
**  
GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back

Sui yobi (miércoles)

Esta mañana Akane salió primero del Dojo, sin Ranma.

…

PREPARATORIA FURINKAN_ALMUERSO

Akane se encuentra en la azotea, sentada junto al alambrado, viendo hacia el cielo. Pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche y que tal vez, puede ser que ahora se lleve mejor con Ranma.  
-/no puedo creer que me atreviera a darle un beso en la mejilla/-se sonroja-/espero que Ranma no piense mal de mi/

-¿Akane?-dice Ranma mientras abre la puerta de la azotea  
-Ran… Ranma ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué, que haces aquí?  
-te estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Por qué me has estado evitando desde la mañana?  
-¿yo? ¿Evitarte? No se dé que hablas, mejor dime ¿para qué me buscabas?  
-como en la mañana te viniste antes "para no verme", se te olvido tu almuerzo, toma, te lo traje-le entrega su almuerzo  
-bolas de arroz-dice mientras lo abre  
-te viniste sin desayunar "por estar huyendo de mi", creí que tendrías hambre  
-¿Estás bien Ranma? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?  
-¿Qué? ***cara de pocos amigos*** ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que no soy amable? Tu eres la que esta rara, huyendo de mi porque te da pena el beso que me diste anoche en la mejilla  
-yo… yo no estoy "huyendo de ti" deja de decir tonterías

-acéptalo Akane

-yo…

En eso se escucha la voz de una mujer por un altavoz.

-¡muchachos de Furinkan, por favor venir al patio, se les necesita, vengan, créanme que les conviene!

-¿qué sucede allá abajo?-pregunta Akane-esa es la voz de Nabiki

-Akane no cambies la conversación, contéstame

Pero Akane, para evitar el cuestionamiento de su novio, se levanta y se va hacia la puerta.

-te espero en el patio Ranma

-keh volvió a huir

…

PATIO

Akane y Ranma llegan hasta el patio y encuentran a una multitud reunida alrededor de una tarima.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta Akane a una muchacha que está entre la multitud  
-no estoy muy segura Akane, pero tu hermana Nabiki es la que nos pidió venir a todos

Akane se mete entre en la multitud.

-Akane espérame-dice Ranma mientras la sigue pero en eso alguien le toca el hombro-¿Qué?

-Ranma-Kun, cuñado, ven acompáñame, te estado buscando toda la mañana  
-¿para que me quieres Nabiki?  
Nabiki se lo lleva a regañadientes hasta la parte trasera de la tarima  
-¿para qué me traes aquí? Nabiki sabes que no confió en ti  
-y tu sabes que yo te estimo, no solo por ser el prometido de mi hermana, sino también por lo bien que ayudas a mi economía  
-¿a qué viene eso? ¿Qué estas tramando?

Le echa un balde de agua fría  
-lo siento Ranma pero es por una buena causa…la del dinero  
-¿Qué… que dices?

Nabiki empuja a Ranma-Chan hacia atrás y cae al suelo en la tarima enfrente de todo el alumnado  
-¡aquí está la chica de sus sueños caballeros!-grita Nabiki saliendo de la cortina con micrófono en mano  
-Nabiki ¿qué significa esto?-pregunta Ranma-chan-yo no soy un negocio  
-vamos Ranma sígueme la corriente, es solo un juego, un juego pequeño e inocente, nada malo. Pues empecemos la subasta-dice en el micrófono-vamos muchachos, el que de más ira al baile con esta linda jovencita  
-yo doy 100 yens  
-yo te doy 200 yens  
-yo doy 400 yens  
-Nabiki detén esto yo NO te ayudare en esta farsa-dice Ranma-Chan  
-es muy tarde Ranma-Kun  
-¡¡¡Nabiki, como te atreves!!!-dice akane mientras empuja a uno que otro y llega hasta la primera fila-¿solo por ganar dinero verdad?  
-así es hermanita, pero no te molestes también tu puedes participar, si es que no te importa ir al baile con una chica  
-eso no me importa-dice Akane-pues yo te doy mil yens, si así terminas con esto  
-oye Akane tú no tienes tanto dinero-dice Ranma-chan

***Paff*** (golpe)  
-tu cállate, prefieres ir al baile con un chico  
-no  
-bueno Akane si es tanto tu interés por ir al baile con Ranma… de acuerdo tú te lo quedas, chicos lo siento pero ya hay ganador-dice en el micrófono-y se cierra la subasta

Todos se empiezan a marchar murmurando, hasta que el patio se queda solo.  
-¡¡¡esperen!!!-dice kuno que viene corriendo por todo el patio a una gran velocidad  
-hay Kuno-Baby llegas muy tarde-le informa Nabiki  
-te doy el doble de lo que te hayan dado-viendo a Ranma-Chan-oh pelirroja, quien es la persona que ha ganado tu corazón  
***Paff*** (Akane manda a volar a Kuno)  
-no mandes a volar a mi nuevo cliente-dice Nabiki-¿por qué haces eso Akane? que no ves que iba a darme lo doble que tú  
-ten los mil yens, no pienso dar más y tampoco que alguien doble mi oferta  
-bueno algo es algo, que se diviertan mucho en el baile juntos-toma el dinero y se marcha  
-¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?-pregunta Ranma-Chan-no creí q tuvieras una cantidad así  
-es un secreto, es para situaciones como esta, siempre hay que estar prevenida, pues con una hermana como Nabiki nunca sabes que se le puede ocurrir  
-tienes razón, eres precavida, vámonos ya a casa  
-adelántate Ranma, yo llegare mas al rato  
-¿a dónde iras?-pregunta Ranma-Chan  
-es un encargo "secreto"-le guiña un ojo-te veo en el Dojo-y se marcha corriendo

-/Akane está llena de secretos, nunca la entenderé/

DOJO TENDO

***tic-tac*** (el reloj marca las 9:00p.m.)  
-/ya es tarde, ¿a qué horas piensas llegar Akane?/-piensa Ranma ya convertido en hombre  
-¿Dónde está Akane, Ranma-Kun?-pregunta Kasumi  
-¿volvieron a discutir hijo?

-no es eso mamá ella me dijo que me adelantara, solo eso, no me dijo que iba hacer  
-hijo no esperes que tu novia siempre te diga a donde va, las mujeres nunca te lo dicen tu como hombre solo confía, no seas celoso-dice Genma

-yo no estoy celoso

-así es siempre mi hija, igual de misteriosa que su madre

-/menos mal que pago antes/  
-¡ya llegue!-grita Akane desde la entrada y va hacia la sala-¿están aquí?  
-estamos cenando Akane-chan-le informa su hermana mayor-lávate las manos y vente  
-claro tan solo subo a mi cuarto

-hermanita ni tu ni Ranma piensan contar lo que paso hoy en la preparatoria?-dice Nabiki

-¿de… de… de que estás hablando?-cuestiona nervioso Ranma

-vamos Nabiki cuéntanos-dice Nodoka

-nada que Akane ha comprado a Ranma-Kun para ir al baile, bueno mejor dicho… ella compro a Ranma-chan para ir al baile

-esos no es muy varonil de tu parte hijo-dice Nodoka sacando su Katana de la funda-pero viendo que fue Akane la que decidió comprarte está bien-guarda su Katana-me alegra que vayan al baile juntos  
-si creo que no hay problema por eso-dice Soun-

-creo que están confundiendo un poco las cosas-dice Akane-compre a Ranma por que Nabiki hizo una subasta en furinkan, no iba a dejar que él fuera al baile con un chico

-no te preocupes en aclarar nada Akane-Chan-dice Genma-lo que queremos es que vayan al baile juntos no importa la forma en que vaya mi hijo, siempre y cuando vayan juntos, que vaya contigo

-pero que cosas dices viejo, yo iré como hombre

-oh entonces hay que conseguir el smoking para Ranma-Kun-dice Kasumi

-hay q rentar uno mañana, así que tendremos que ir a escoger uno a su medida-dice Nodoka

-mejor iré a mi habitación-dice Akane-Compermiso-se levanta y se marcha

-si me disculpan yo iré a entrenar-la sigue

EN EL PASILLO

Akane toma una caja que estaba junto al teléfono.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Ranma llegando a su lado

-no es nada

-¿acaso me ocultas algo?

-podría ser-cara de niña buena-prometo que luego lo veras, confía en mí  
-confió en ti, la verdad es que quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana

-¿eh?

-me refiero a… como decirlo… a salvarme comprándome en esa subasta, estaba convertido en chica y bueno… pues la verdad no creí que te animaras o que hicieras algo así… por mi…

-no tienes que agradecer-una linda sonrisa-yo… Ranma-lo mira fijamente y el a ella-me gustas tal y como eres-y sube las escaleras rápido

-eso fue… una declaración… ¿Se me declaro?

Fin Tercer Capítulo… Continuara…

Hola como están todos =D aquí con el tercer capi, no fue muy largo pero espero les haya gustado y me dejen su review, que me sirven de mucho y me animan para seguir escribiendo.

Quiero aclarar algo que me dijeron en un review no es que sea mala xD pero lo del beso en la mejilla y esta declaración rápida, déjenme recordarles que Ranma y Akane son lentos xD en cuanto su a su relación y en expresar sus sentimientos =P mientras pasen los capítulos iremos viendo cómo va cambiando y mejorando en su relación, que les hace falta -U

Quiero dar las gracias especiales a:

VICKY SAOTOME, ***CHESTER***, Kagome-Chan (Zandii), Kori, amaflex y Nath-Cullen-black gracias por su apoyo y a todos aquellos que lean mi fanfic y no dejan un review muchas gracias a todos.

Y para el cuarto capítulo tendremos "Beto Fetiches, Sale A Escena" hasta la próxima =)


	4. Capitulo4 Hikaru Gosunkugi sale a escena

RANMA 1/2  
**UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO  
**POR:AI HIWATARI

**Capitulo 4: Hikaru Gosunkugi Sale A Escena  
**  
GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back

MOKU YOBI (JUEVES)

Así es, el muchacho regresa a la escuela después de estar tres "largas" semanas en el hospital, cortesía de una paliza que le propino Ranma; por estar (como siempre) intentando pegar chicle con Akane y ahora que se encuentran en clase de deportes, él desde los bebederos está contemplando "a su amada" y llegan Daisuke e Hiroshi.

-Gosunkugi que milagro-dice Daisuke  
-ven hacer deportes, no creo que te rompas-dice Hiroshi  
-¿por qué no habías venido? Has estado ausente mucho tiempo  
-nos dijo Ranma que te había caído un rayo mientras hacías un ritual vudú, como de costumbre

-ah eso dijo /maldito mentiroso/ y se lo dijo a todo el salón  
-si  
-¿también a Akane?  
-también ¿por qué?  
-/ese Ranma, como se le ocurre decir eso, si fue su culpa que yo terminara en el hospital/

-cambiemos de tema ¿con quién piensas ir al baile, fetiches?  
-¿qué baile? ¿De qué hablas?  
-a poco no sabes, cierto estuviste mucho tiempo incapacitado

-pues fíjate amigo, que furinkan ha decidido hacer un baile tipo occidental y pues tienes que escoger pareja para ir-dice Hiroshi

-no creo que quieras ser la burla d todos yendo solo-comenta divertido Daisuke  
-no, no sabía, y… ¿ustedes ya tienen con quien ir?  
-claro

-claro  
-ya veo  
-mira Fetiches no te preocupes si no consigues pareja-dice Hiroshi-este sábado habrá un concurso en la heladería ahí podrás conseguir a alguien con quien ir al baile bueno, nos vemos luego  
-si, gracias /con que un baile, que maravilloso seria ir con Akane, ¿pero cómo decirle sin que Ranma me vuelva a mandar al hospital? No quisiera que mi último recurso, sea el concurso en la heladería/-piensa Gosunkugi

SALIDA-VESTIDORES

Akane se encuentra ahí y escucha unos ruidos  
-quien está ahí-y al darse la vuelta-aaaaaaaahhhhhh

***Paff*** (un muy buen golpe)  
-¿eh? Perdón Gosunkugi, pero me asustaste  
-lo siento, yo tengo la culpa, no debí llegar así, perdón Akane-Chan  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-vine porque… me entere del baile… y pues pensaba… tal vez esto suene atrevido… pero… te gustaría…ir conmigo…al baile

***Paff*** (otro muy buen golpe)  
-Fetiches que le decías a MI prometida-dice Ranma llegando al lugar y desafiando a fetiches con la mirada

-oh eres tu /están inoportuno/ tanto tiempo sin vernos Saotome  
-Ranma, no era necesario que lo golpearas, solo estamos platicando, Gosunkugi discúlpalo a veces es muy celoso

-¿Quién esta celoso?-bufa Ranma  
-no, no hay problema /ya lo sabía/-y se soba donde Ranma lo golpeo  
-pero mira como te dejo, tienes un gran chichón  
-no es nada, no te preocupes Akane-Chan  
-déjame curarte Gosunkugi  
-oye Akane-dice Ranma molesto  
-no es lo que tú piensas Ranma, el es mi amigo  
-claro que puedes curarme Akane-Chan  
-entonces acompáñame  
-¿a dónde lo llevas?-pregunta Ranma todo celoso  
-lo llevare al Dojo, ¿acaso te molesta? ¿Estás celoso?  
-hum***cara de pocos amigos*** tan solo me preocupa como dejaras al pobre de Gosunkugi

DOJO TENDO

Akane se encuentra vendando a Gosunkugi, mientras Ranma se encuentra a unos cuantos metros sin descuidar ni un solo movimiento de fetiches

-no te muevas  
-perdón /no lo creo, estoy en la casa de Akane-chan y ella me está curando, de seguro estoy soñando, lo único malo es Ranma, ¿por que no se va de aquí? no es necesario que este ahí sentado, vigilándome ¿y si aun así me arriesgo?/-oye Akane-Chan sobre lo que te pedí hace rato  
quería saber

-lo siento Gosunkugi, pero ya tengo con quien ir al baile

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-Akane irá al baile conmigo

-eso… ¿eso es verdad, Akane-chan?

-si es verdad

-ya veo-dice todo desilusionado-lo siento no debí preguntarte

-no te preocupes, no lo sabías, listo ya acabe  
-muchas gracias Akane-Chan-dice Gosunkugi y al verse al espejo-/ ¡hay rayos! bueno ella fue la que me curo, así que no diré nada/

(¿Ya se imaginaron como quedo el pobre de Beto Fetiches? XDDDDDD yo si espero que ustedes también xD)

***JA-JA-JA-JA*** (risas de Ranma)  
-lo dejaste muy bien Akane-dice Ranma-si que sabes vendar  
***Paff*** (la mesa estrellándose sobre Ranma)  
-¿Qué has dicho? haber, repítelo-pero Ranma no contesta porque ha quedado noqueado

-creo que ya es hora de irme-dice Gosunkugi todo triste-nos vemos luego Akane-chan-y se marcha sin ánimos, ya estando afuera saca un clavo, un martillo y un monito de vudú.

-Ranma Saotome ¡te detesto!-e intenta clavar al monito de vudú, pero se clava en su dedo-¡hay como duele! ¡Esto hace que te deteste más Saotome!–se soba su dedo-creo que tendré que ir al concurso a la heladería

Mientras tanto adentro del Dojo, Akane le quita la mesa de encima a Ranma y como puede lo sube hasta el cuarto de ella, abre la puerta, entran y deja a Ranma sobre su cama, sale y al poco rato vuelve y se sienta junto a Ranma con un botiquín en las manos.

CUARTO DE AKANE

Después de un rato Ranma despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Akane?-se sienta  
-hola, perdóname te di muy fuerte con la mesa y te traje a mi cuarto  
-¿me curaste?  
-no te vende, si eso es lo que te preocupa-dice molesta  
-no, no es eso  
-dime Ranma ¿por que golpeaste a Gosunkugi en los vestidores y estabas molesto de que lo trajera aquí?  
-por atreverse a preguntarte si querías ir al baile con él, me alegra que le hayas dicho que iras conmigo, pero porque mejor, no me contestas ¿por que lo trajiste aquí?  
-para ver como reaccionabas, quería saber si te pondrías celoso… de mi

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?

-***Rubor-Rubor*** bueno es que… yo… ya te dije que me gustabas tal y como eres… y tu no me has dicho nada sobre eso… ni siquiera si yo te gusto…

-***Rubor-Rubor*** la verdad es que si me puse celoso-una gran sonrisa se forma en los labios de Akane-y sobre lo otro… estaba buscando el momento adecuado… para decirte… que a mí también… me gustas…

Akane abraza a Ranma, el queda en shock por unos momentos y al cabo de un rato le corresponde.

-gracias Ranma, me alegra que sientas lo mismo-lo deja de abrazar-eso me hace feliz

-no tienes que agradecer nada, a mí también me hace feliz saber eso, ahora tal vez las cosas vayan a cambiar, y ya no tengas que estamparme con la mesa  
-ah eso fue tan solo una reacción, discúlpame  
- perdonada, aunque me dejaste todo adolorido, creo que hasta me quedo marca  
-no me voy a estar disculpando todo el tiempo, yo no te veo ninguna marca, pero ya que dices que estas todo adolorido, descansa un rato  
-¿en tu cama?  
-si ¿algún problema?  
-supongo que no  
- iré a dejar esto y ahorita vuelvo

Cuando Akane regresa a su cuarto, encuentra a Ranma dormido y decide no molestarlo; así que se va a dormir al cuarto de el.

Fin Cuarto Capitulo… Continuara…

**Otro capítulo cortito espero les haya gustado. **

**Que creyeron ¿que ahora si se besarían? Pues no xD que mala soy =P **

**Recuerden que estos muchachos son lentos, pero seguros ;D**

**Apenas aclararon que se gustan XD todavía les falta mucho por decirse, pero poco a poco =D**

**Muchas gracias a Kori, ioakane19 y a VICKY SAOTOME en verdad muchas gracias, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido leyéndolo, como yo escribiéndolo, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir espero no defraudarlos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 5 "RIOGA Y MOUSSE, DOS CHICOS CON MUY MALA SUERTE".**


	5. Capitulo5 Dos chicos con muy mala suerte

RANMA 1/2  
UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO  
POR: AI HIWATARI

**CAPITULO 5: RIOGA Y MOUSSE DOS CHICOS CON MUY MALA SUERTE**

GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** Onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) Información adicional/extra  
/ _ / Pensamientos  
{ _ } Recordando/Flash Back

.:: _ ::. Comentarios del autor

KIN YOBI (VIERNES)

EN ESTA ESQUINA: EL TOCINO CON PATAS, EL CERDITO QUE TODOS QUIEREN, RYOGA HIBIKI, MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO P-CHAN, CON EL SENTIDO DE ORIENTACION DE UN VEGETAL...

El pobre cerdito se había perdido estos dos últimos días, y por fin ha dado con el Dojo.

Ryoga entra convertido en P-chan, sube las escaleras y se dirige a la habitación de Akane. Entra, se sube a la cama y se mete entre las sabanas, todo para darle la sorpresa a su ama de que ha regresado.

Cuál es la sorpresa de p-chan, al ver que el que se encuentra durmiendo en la cama es Ranma y no su amada Akane y comienza a ponerse rojo de ira.

-Akane-susurra Ranma y abraza a p-chan  
-kui kui

Luego Ranma lo avienta contra la pared (a un sigue dormido), en eso Akane entra a la habitación con una charola.

-Ranma despierta, se va hacer tarde  
-¿Akane?-bosteza  
-buenos días bello durmiente  
-buenos días  
-¿cómo dormiste?-pregunta akane  
-muy bien  
-mira te traje el desayuno  
-¿lo hiciste tu?-pregunta Ranma todo asustado  
-***ojos de pocos amigos***el desayuno lo hizo Kasumi  
-yo… solo preguntaba no te enojes Akane  
-esto me pasa por tratar de ser amable contigo, sería mejor dejarte sin desayunar-se levanta con la charola en las manos  
-no espera-la toma de la muñeca-olvídalo, algún día de todos modos aprenderé a comer tu comida-Akane lo sigue mirando enojada-y entonces seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo-Akane se sonroja-anda siéntate, no seas terca

-no soy terca-Akane se sienta y vuelve aponer la charola sobre la cama, y empieza a comer de los nervios

-creí que el desayuno era para mí-dice Ranma-¿te pasa algo?, ¿dije algo?

-no, no dijiste nada, tu solo desayuna-dice Akane aun sonrojada

-como digas-empieza a comer-¿no te parece que estamos desayunando como esposos?  
-***Cof-Cof*** (tosiendo)-quieres que me ahogue, ¿tu intención es matarme?

-no, luego con quien iré al baile

-si muero, podrías ir con cualquiera de tus otras prometidas

-no quiero ir con ninguna otra, ya te lo dije-la toma de la mano-solo quiero ir contigo

-Ranma-se sonroja más

Y en eso se escucha un ruido en la habitación

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunta Ranma

Nadie contesta y tan solo se ve una mini sombra que sale por la ventana.

POR LAS CALLES DE NERIMA

Un cerdito negro corre sin rumbo.  
(De acuerdo… la verdad es que ya se perdió XD)

Tan solo puede evocar lo que acaba de ver en el Dojo Tendo, su amada Akane llevándose bien con el maldito de Ranma, riendo, peleando, sonrojándose, ¿a punto de besarse?, como era posible que en dos días su relación hubiera mejorado tanto. De repente da vuelta en una esquina encontrándose un perrote que lo comienza a perseguir. Comienza a correr y para escapar entra al primer restaurante que encuentra abierto.

-oye perro sal de aquí-dice la dueña del local, y comienza a sacarlo a escobazos, luego se vuelve y ve al cerdito negro escondido detrás de una silla-¿ Ryoga?  
P-chan ha entrado ni más ni menos que al U-Chan.

***Splat*** (agua caliente cayendo)

-¿Se puede saber por que un perro te seguía, Ryoga?-dice Ukyo  
-choque sin querer con él, convertido en cerdo  
-jajaja que mala suerte tienes-comienza a reír  
-de que te ríes Ukyo, no tiene nada de divertido, me volví a perder  
-¿entonces no has ido al Dojo Tendo?  
-no-contesta Ryoga  
-sabes, habrá un baile en la preparatoria furinkan  
-que baile, yo no sé nada  
.:: Que chico tan mentiroso _U::.  
-pues debes saber que yo iré con Ran-Chan, así que Akane está sola, puedes invitarla  
-/si Ukio supiera lo que escuche esta mañana en el Dojo/-un momento, ¿que dijiste sobre Ranma?  
-que ayer Ran-Chan me pregunto en la azotea de furinkan que si quería ir con él al baile, y claro que acepte ir  
.::Otra mentirosilla -U::.

-/eso significa que Ranma está jugando a dos bandas, invito a Akane y a Ukio al baile, piensa ir con las dos, y sepa a quien más ya invito, como se atreve, nunca se lo perdonare, tengo que advertirle a Akane/-piensa Ryoga -tengo que irme Ukyo-se levanta y mira a todos lados-eh ¿donde está la salida?-Ukyo señala una puerta-gracias-y Ryoga se marcha

-claro Ryoga adiós-/si Ryoga va con Akane, le cuenta que según eso Ran-Chan me invito a mí, Akane se enojara tanto que es seguro que vaya al baile con Ryoga, y así yo podre ir con mi amado Ran-Chan, solo espero que Ryoga no se vuelva a perder y llegue antes del baile, tal vez debí acompañarlo/-piensa Ukyo

EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA: EL PROTAGONISTA DEL LAGO DE LOS CISNES, MOUSSE, EL MAS CIEGO DEL MUNDO...

Mousse se encontraba otra vez en la ciudad y va por el parque confundiendo a todas las personas con Shampoo.  
-ay Shampoo creo que ya engordaste  
(Esta abrazando a una Sra. Llenita)

***tic-tic*** (campanilla de bici)  
***Paff*** (llanta de una bici estrellándose en la pura cara de Mousse)

-Mousse volviendo a confundir a Shampoo -dice Shampoo

***Paff*** (un golpe con la caja de tallarines)

-mejor Mousse ponerse los lentes  
-Shampoo al fin te encontré-y la abraza

***Paff*** (otro golpe)

.::Creo que Mousse no sobrevivirá en este fanfic XD::.

-Mousse no abrazar a Shampoo, mantener distancia

En eso pasan Ranma y Akane (que vienen de furinkan)  
-Ni-Hao Ranma-Shampoo salta desde su bicicleta hasta donde se encuentra Ranma  
-/ay no otra vez/-piensa Ranma  
-Shampoo venir a preguntar a prometido, si ya estar listo para baile, Shampoo ya tener vestido  
(ya lo tiene abrazado)  
-¿Qué baile? ¿A que se refieren?-interrumpe Mousse  
-Ranma invitar a Shampoo a baile de Furinkan, y Shampoo aceptar  
-¡Ranma! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Shampoo?-pregunta Akane con un tono de enfado-me debes una explicación  
-por favor Akane, ya sabes que no es verdad, está mintiendo  
-Shampoo no mentir, prometido pedir en azotea de furinkan ir al baile-lo abraza más fuerte  
-no puedo permitir que shampoo vaya contigo a ese baile-dice Mousse-yo soy el que debe ir con ella, porque yo…

***Paff*** (shampoo vuelve a golpear a Mousse)

-porque tu nada, Shampoo está comenzando a enojarse con Mousse

-no Shampoo no te enojes conmigo-se arrincona-Shampoo me odia, no me quiere-comienza a llorar

-¿en que estaba Shampoo y prometido?, claro, en un beso-se le acerca

-espera Shampoo, detente, detente, Akane ayúdame

***Splat*** (agua helada cayendo sobre Ranma y Shampoo)

-ahora si Ranma, bésala, que no te de pena es solo un gato–dice Akane sarcásticamente  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Quítame a este gato! ¡Los odio!

Ranma-chan se va gritando y corriendo por toda la ciudad, con Shampoo en la cabeza.

-así aprenderá-dice Akane  
-Shampoo preferiría comerme en pato a la naranja, wah-sigue llorando Mousse  
-tú no tienes remedio

DOJO TENDO-TEJADO

Ranma-chan regresa toda arañada y agotada al Dojo, y va a buscar a Akane. Va hasta la ventana de Akane y ve la luz de la lámpara prendida, así que toca el vidrio suavemente, para no despertar a nadie más.

-ya veo que pudiste quitarte a Shampoo de encima, antes de que empezaras a comportarte como gato-dice Akane mientras abre la ventana, se encuentra sentada en la silla, haciendo algún trabajo en la mesa

-que gracioso de tu parte, dejarme con un gato, por toda la ciudad-dice Ranma-Chan mientras se sienta en la ventana-pero si me hubiera convertido en gato, tú te hubieras encargado de regresarme a la normalidad, vez tal vez si soy como un gato, siempre regreso con mi dueña, no importa que pase o como me trate

-***rubor-rubor*** deja de decir tonterías-le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro-ni que te tratara tan mal-le saca la lengua y se vuelve a sentar

-como tu digas-también le saca la lengua, todo se queda en silencio un rato-¿que haces?-pregunta Ranma-Chan intrigada al ver que Akane escribe en unas hojas blancas

-shhh, me desconcentras, tengo una idea para quitarnos a los demás de encima por lo del baile  
-¿y es lo que estás haciendo?

-así es

-¿que estas planeando?

-mi idea es esta

…

-¿y que te parece?-pregunta Akane al terminar de contarle su plan a Ranma-Chan  
-es una buena idea, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-si tu prometida es lista-dice orgullosa Akane mientras hace pose y mira hacia el techo

-estás loca

***Paff*** (Un pequeño zape en la cabeza)

-¿Por qué me llamas loca?-dice Akane ya hincada en la mesa y jalándole la trenza a Ranma-Chan

-suéltame, no te digo loca en mal plan, solo que siempre pensé que nunca te gustaría porque soy un fenómeno, que solo te fijarías en mi cuando te volvieras loca

-¿eh? ¿Te acuerdas de cada palabra que dije ese día?-se sonroja

-si no solo él me gustas, también él "tal y como eres"-akane se sonroja el doble-me podrías soltar ya la trenza, me está empezando a doler la cabeza

-perdón-Akane suelta a Ranma-Chan y se queda a un hincada sobre la mesa, se forma un silencio-si estoy loca-dice después de un rato

-¿eh?

-que si estoy loca, supongo que no es normal que quieras a un hombre que se convierte en mujer, eso te convierte en una loca, así que sí, estoy loca

-¿Qué acabas de decir? Repítelo

-que estoy loca

-si eso ya lo sé, me refiero a lo demás

- que estoy loca, porque quiero a un hombre que se convierte en mujer

-¿me quieres?

-este… ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-si-una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Ranma-Chan-¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres?

***Paff*** (Un golpe en el estomago)

-si te quiero

-no era necesario eso-dice sofocada Ranma-Chan-yo también te quiero

***Silencio***

-¿y desde cuando te gusto? O ¿me quieres?-pregunta Akane

-bueno… no sabría decirte exactamente en que momento, ¿y tú?

-mmm, creo que tampoco lo recuerdo bien, no sé que pienses, pero es como si siempre estuvimos destinados a estar el uno con el otro

-lo sé, yo también lo he llegado a pensar-Akane comienza a acercarse-¿Qué, que haces? Estoy convertido en mujer-dice Ranma-Chan mientras se hace para atrás-¿estás loca?

-te dije que te quiero tal como eres, eso no me importa

-Sí pero, pero, creo que el que se tiene que acostumbrar soy yo

***Paff*** (algo cayendo del segundo piso)

-¿estás bien?-pregunta Akane desde la ventana

-auch, eso me dolió-dice Ranma-chan desde el suelo del patio y sobándose-si estoy bien, espera ahorita subo

-jajaja, no lo creo, ya me dormiré, buenas noches Rama-le guiña un ojo, cierra la ventana y apaga la lámpara

-¿eh? /Lo sabia está loca/-Buenas noches Akane-/esto me dejara un morete/-un gran suspiro

FIN QUINTO CAPITULO…CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Gomene Gomene, lo se me detestan Dx y están en todo su derecho,**

**Tarde meses en subir nuevo capi, pero cuando empecé esto estaba de vacaciones y luego regrese a la uní y me absorbió todo este tiempo, y al fin estoy de nuevo de vacaciones.**

**Si me quieren linchar lo acepto D: Solo espero les haya gustado este capítulo ^-^ **

**Debo aclarar antes de seguir, que soy fiel en la idea de que Akane ama a Ranma tal y como es y que no le importa que se convierta en mujer, eso es el amor ¿no? Aceptar a la otra persona con sus virtudes y sus defectos (aunque este sea que se convierte en chica xD) en más de una ocasión durante toda la serie Rumiko Takahashi (y hasta los productores) plasmaron que el amor de akane por ranma está sobre cualquier cosa, así que seré fiel a esta idea en mis fanfics, espero no incomodar a nadie u.u **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Lenay-Chan, ^-^ gracias siempre trato que los capítulos se asemejen lo más posible a los capítulos de la serie, claro que siempre pongo de mi cosecha xD**

**Ushiromiya Kanon****, jajaja pues cómo va la relación no creo que se matarían xD**

**ioakane19****, espero también este capi te haya gustado ^-^**

**VICKY SAOTOME****, aquí está el capi 5, perdón por toda la espera u.u**

**laescondida_.mx****, gracias por todos los comentarios, espero este capítulo haya sido divertido =)**

**katherine tendo, no había seguido el fanfic por la uni Dx, pero al fin me puse las pilas y ya que empezaron mis vacaciones seguiré hasta terminarlo.**

**Ahora si espero que les haya gustado de verdad, y no decepcionar a los que fielmente leyeron este capi después de tanto tiempo **

**Y perdonen que no hubiera beso pero creo que entienden el por que xD **

**Sean pacientes, ya se dijeron que se quieren, pronto llegara el beso ^-^ paso a pasito, lento pero seguro xD**

**Y yo también estoy loca como akane xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "HACIENDO EL TRABAJO DE CUPIDO"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari **


	6. Capitulo 6 Haciendo El Trabajo De Cupido

**Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza todos estos años, espero este capítulo y el que le sigue, el final, sean de su agrado y haya valido de algo la espera.**

RANMA 1/2  
UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO  
POR:AI HIWATARI

**CAPITULO 6: HACIENDO EL TRABAJO DE CUPIDO  
**  
PENULTIMO CAPITULO

GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back  
.:: _ ::. Comentarios del autor

DO YOBI (SABADO)

DOJO TENDO

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de una peli azul, Akane se despierta toma su reloj y ve que es muy temprano, decide levantarse y meterse a bañar de una vez, al terminar de arreglarse va a la habitación de Ranma.

-Ranma ¿estás despierto?-pregunta Akane mientras toca-¿Ranma?-Akane habré un poco la puerta y ve que su prometido está a un dormido, Akane se pasa, toma una hoja y una pluma, para dejarle una nota. Termina de escribir y se queda admirando a Ranma un momento-/que lindo se ve mientras duerme/-piensa y sale da la habitación.

Akane se encuentra ya terminando de desayunar, cuando apenas baja Nabiki.

-hermanita ¿ya desayunaste? ¿A que hora te levantaste?

-muy temprano

-supongo que no dormiste nada, porque Ranma te estaba molestando a noche-tono extraño

-no sé que estés pensando, pero las cosas no son así

-si claro, actúan tan raro ustedes dos, que juraría irán al bale juntos

-***cof-cof***-no sé de que hablas-voltea la mirada-es más te quería preguntar si ¿iras al concurso de parejas que habrá? Tú no tienes pareja ¿no iras a conseguir alguna?

-¿Yo? No creo, para decidirme ir con alguien al baile, el debe de ser rico, multimillonario, y no habrá nadie así en ese concursito  
-que crueldad, nunca se sabe, está bien no vayas por eso, pero que dices ¿me acompañas al concurso?  
-para que quieres ir ¿ya tienes pareja, no? ¿Acaso cambiaras a Ranma-Kun?  
-claro que no, digo, no es eso, mis amigas quieren ir a conseguir una pareja, y como ellas participaran pues me dejaran sola, además ¿que no te da curiosidad ver las parejas que se formen?  
-eso lo puedo ver el día del baile

-¿no lograre convencerte?  
-no, al menos…

-¿al menos que?

-que para que no estés sola todo ese rato y que te acompañe, me pagues

-por que no pensé eso antes, ¿y cuanto me va a costar?

-unos 500 yens

-está bien,

-de acuerdo-sonrisa malévola-te acompañare a tal evento

-buenos días Nabiki-dice Kasumi entrando a la sala y dejando una charola en la mesa-¿quieres desayunar?

-claro hermana

-de acuerdo iré por tu desayuno-dice Kasumi-¿Akane ya terminaste?

-sip

-me llevare tu plato-dice Kasumi saliendo de la sala hacia la cocina

-oye Akane ya que quieres hacerle de Cupido con tus amigas, hasta conmigo, por que mejor ¿no le haces de Cupido con Kasumi?

-¿eh? ¿Así? ¿Por que?

-bueno, es la primera vez que hay un baile así en furinkan, a Kasumi no le toco eso, ¿no crees que estaría bien que fuera? Y porque no, que vaya con el doctor Tofu

-oh Nabiki, después de todo no eres tan mala, tienes corazón-cara de emoción

-si eso, y que sería muy gracioso ver como se comportaría el Dr. Tofu-cara de maldad

-de acuerdo, omito lo que acabo de decir, enserio no tienes corazón, pero es una buena idea, tu convence a Kasumi de ir al concurso a la heladería y yo me encargo de llevar al doctor Tofu, si él le pide que vayan juntos a ese baile enfrente de todos tendrán que ir juntos, es lo que más me gusta de este concurso

-si lo sé, por eso no entrare a ese concurso, me puede tocar con cualquier pobretón

-oh se me hace tarde, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me tengo q ir

-¿a dónde vas? Todavía falta para la escuela

-hacer el trabajo de Cupido-dice Akane mientras sale del Dojo con su maletín en mano a repartir algunas cartas

Apenas Ranma se despierta, se mueve hacia un lado y ve una nota.

-/¿que es esto?/

[Ranma, empezare con el plan, te veo en la entrada de furinkan, atte. Akane.]

-ojala el plan de Akane funcione

Ranma se levanta toma un baño y va a desayunar.

-hijo ¿te peleaste con Akane?-pregunta Nodoka en cuento él se sienta-¿Cómo es que hoy no te espero?

-no, solo tenía cosas que hacer

-oh ya veo, tal vez fue a comprar su vestido para mañana

-jaja, Akane emocionada comprando un vestido, mamá se mas realista-contesta burlándose

-por favor hijo, todas las mujeres se emocionan con un baile, tu deberías saberlo, eres mitad chica

-***cof-cof*** (ahogándose)-¡MAMÁ!

-¿que? eso me recuerda, regresa pronto de Furinkan iremos de compras

-¿para que? no quiero ir

-pues iras jovencito, necesito que escojas si traje o un hermoso vestido

-¡MAMÁ! SOY UN HOMBRE, ¿RECUERDAS?

-No le grites a tu madre-desenvaina su Katana-lo sé pero también eres una chica, debo acostumbrarme a esa idea

-deja de repetirlo y guarda eso-cara de pocos amigos-iré de lo que soy, un hombre

-de acuerdo hijo, eso es muy varonil

En eso llegan Soun y Genma, toman sus respectivos lugares.

-veo que ya desayunaron sin nosotros-dice Soun

-espero me hayan guardado-dice Genma con cara de preocupación

-piensa en otra cosa que no sea comer-dice Nodoka a su esposo

Llega Kasumi con una charola que deja en la mesa.

-veo que ya llegaron, aquí esta su desayuno

-gracias hija

-bon apetite-dice Genma

-Kasumi-dice Nodoka-¿nos podrías acompañar a Ranma y a mí de compras? Sería bueno tu punto de vista

-oh lo siento tía Nodoka, Nabiki me pidió que la acompañara a una heladería

-me parece bien que salgas-dice Soun

-yo quería que nos ayudaras a escoger, hay tanto que comprar

-mamá ¿no puedo ir con mi ropa china y ya?

-claro que no hijo, tenemos que comprarte una camisa, un pantalón y un saco de vestir, de preferencia negro, una corbata y unos zapatos también de vestir y espero no te reúses a usarlos

Soun y Genma ponen una cara rara.

-Nodoka-dice Soun-entiendo que quiera que su hijo vaya presentable, también quiero que mis hijas vayan así, lo entiendo, pero no hay tanto dinero para pagar el traje y aparte el vestido de las muchachas

-no se preocupe yo me encargo de pagar el traje de mi hijo, usted solo preocúpese de sus hijas

-***cof cof*** (tosiendo) Nodoka-ahora dice Genma-nosotros no tenemos dinero para comprar eso

-tú no tendrás dinero

-si tienes dinero tenemos que guardarlo, servirá para comer, Ranma puede ir con una ropa china que tenga

-no es mala idea-dice Soun-ese dinero puede ayudar para el futuro, ¿que tal si se ocupa?

-no, ya dije que lo usare para mi hijo, ustedes solo piensan en comer, no sé de que se preocupan, es solo un pequeño costo que pagar, me lo agradecerán, cuando Ranma y Akane estén casados y encargándose juntos del Dojo

-si se ocupa un traje para que pase eso adelante-dice Soun

-solo por eso lo aceptare-dice Genma

Todos voltean a ver a Ranma, hasta Kasumi.

-hijo espero no arruines la noche de mañana, es una gran oportunidad-dice Genma

-el futuro del Dojo depende de ti, tienen mi permiso de hacer lo que quieran-dice Soun

-yo se que harás muy feliz a mi hermanita

-como tu madre, también tienes todo mi apoyo, pórtate como todo un caballero

-¿Qué? ¿ESTAN LOCOS? ¿QUE ESTAN IMAGINANDO QUE PUEDE PASAR MAÑANA?-se levanta-¡YO ME LARGO!-sale de la casa con la rapidez de una bala

PREPARATORIA FURINKAN-ENTRADA

Ranma se encuentra sentado sobre la barda de la entrada esperando a Akane.

-/Que mañana, todos están locos en esa casa, ¿dónde estará Akane? Ya se está tardando, Akane y yo, casados y llevando el Dojo-sonrisa de bobo-¡pero que estoy pensando! este baile no debe afectarme, últimamente Akane y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ya no peleamos ni nos insultamos, esto me está empezando a asustar, si esto sigue así yo, yo, yo… /-piensa Ranma  
-¡Ranma!  
***Splat*** (Ranma se cae del susto)  
Ranma voltea para ver quien ha sido el causante de su caída  
-¡me asustaste Akane!  
-lo siento-dice akane-te vi tan concentrado pensando que no lo pude evitar, ¿Qué pensabas?  
-¿yo? Nada, nada en realidad, solo… nada, ¿terminaste de repartir las cartas?  
-no, me falta Gonsusugi, le diré en el almuerzo y además me falta decirle al Dr. Tofu

-¿el Dr. Tofu? ¿Él para que?

-si Nabiki tuvo la idea de hacer que Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu vayan juntos al baile, me preguntaba si tu podías ir a convencer al doctor que si va a la heladería hoy

-estas consiente que ellos no estudian aquí ¿verdad?

-pero estudiaron, y solo quiero darles un empujoncito, si no van al baile por lo menos que tengan una cita hoy ¿algún problema?

-como digas, saliendo voy y lo invito a la heladería, al menos ellos es seguro que vayan, no creo que los demás asistan, cuando lean las cartas verán que no es mi letra

-no creo que lo noten, imite igual tu letra horrible

-claro búrlate de mi letra, ¿que los marimachos no tiene corazón?  
-***Paff*** (Akane golpeando a Ranma) ¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido insensible?-Akane se marcha dejando a Ranma estampado en el suelo  
-/así está mucho mejor/-piensa Ranma con una gran sonrisa

EN EL PARQUE

Un chico, con una banda amarilla en la cabeza, una sobrilla roja en una mano y una mochila en su espalda, se encuentra perdido…  
-/donde rayos estoy, no debí de haber salido tan repentinamente del U-Chan, debí de haberle pedido a Ukio que me llevara al Dojo Tendo, es que este bosque nunca termina, es están extenso, quizás me encuentro en Nagasaki/  
-hola Ryoga  
-¿Akane? ¿Que haces aquí en Nagasaki?  
-no es Nagasaki, es Nerima  
-enserio /entonces no estaba tan perdido/-piensa Ryoga  
-¿te pasa algo Ryoga? ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunta Akane  
-eh, no, no es nada /como le digo que Ranma ira tanto al baile con ella como con Ukio/-piensa Ryoga mientras se mueve de un lado a otro, como un loco, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, y Akane tan solo observa…  
-Ryoga-dice akane  
-¿que?  
-¿me acompañarías a la heladería?  
-¿ahorita?  
-si  
-¿es una invitación?  
-algo así  
De repente Ryoga olvida todo lo que estaba pensando decirle a Akane, y se le ilumina la cara en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
-claro que voy Akane  
-bien vamos

CONSULTORIO DOCTOR TOFU

Ranma llega al consultorio.

-buenos días Ranma-Kun-saluda el Dr. Tofu-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿una nueva fractura?

-nada de eso doctor, akane me pidió que lo llevara a una heladería que está cerca

-¿eso para que muchacho?

-bueno… ahí estará ella y sus hermanas…

-ka… Kasumi estará ahí-empieza a desojar el libro q tiene en sus manos-vamos que esperas-comienza a caminar

-doctor hacia el otro lado-/solo espero esto resulte/…

HELADERIA

Ranma es el primero en llegar junto al doctor tofu.

-como que está muy llena la heladería, no crees Ranma–Kun mejor vámonos

-doctor pero estará Kasumi, ¿no la quiere ver?

-cierto Kasumi-los lentes se le opacan-tal vez deberíamos ir buscando lugar

-doctor-***Paff***-cuidado con el ventanal

-doctor tofu ¿que hace aquí?-pregunta Kasumi que acaba de llegar junto con Nabiki

-Kasumi… yo…-empieza a jugar con una mesa-sentémonos-se sienta sobre la mesa

-yo prefiero sentarme en una silla, si no le molesta

-¿Qué haces aquí cuñadito?-pregunta Nabiki mientras lo mira sospechosamente-a poco vienes a buscar pareja ¿y akane?

-no nada de eso, solo vine a traer al doctor tofu como akane me pidió,

-hola Ran-chan-dice una voz conocida  
Ranma y Nabiki voltean para comprobar que sea trata de Ukyo  
recibí tu carta-dice toda sonrojada-y como iba a faltar-lo toma de un brazo  
-espera U-chan  
-así que le mandaste una carta a Ukyo?-sentencia Nabiki-¿Qué dirá me hermanita, sobre esto?  
-Nabiki, calla no es lo que parece

-mira Akane ha llegado con Ryoga, no creo que quiera ir con él y tú con Ukyo, ¿que están planeando-le susurra

-no es de tu incumbencia-y va hacia con akane

-Ryoga espérame aquí no te muevas, para que no te pierdas…

Akane llego hasta a Ranma

-solo ha llegado Ukyo-menciono Ranma al llegar al lado de Akane

- y yo me encontré a Ryoga

Voltearon haber a uno y luego al otro, unas dos veces

-supongo que hacen bonita pareja-termino por decir Ranma

-creo que sí-RespondióAakane

-aja-dijo Nabiki apareciendo entre los dos-con que ese es su plan, se van a quitar a sus pretendientes de enzima para ir juntos al baile ¿eh pilluelos?

-¿Quién dijo que iremos juntos?-soltó Akane

-pueden engañar a cualquiera menos a mí, lo saben, es más si quieren los ayudare en su plan

-pero no creo que nos ayudes de a gratis-bufo molesto rRnma

-claro que no, pero así prometo no decir nada

-buenas tardes-dice el dueño del lugar-hoy oficiaremos para el baile de la preparatoria furinkan, un pequeño concurso de citas a ciegas, por favor las chicas de este lado de la cortina, y los hombres de este otro lado, e irán al baile de furinkan con la Persona que este al otro lado, y saben que no pueden cambiar ni rajarse, así que parejas pónganse de acuerdo "en secreto" que cortina escogerán…

-bien iré con U-chan

-Y yo con Ryoga

-bueno que comienza la farsa-dice Nabiki, mientras cuenta el dinero que le acaban de dar por su ayuda y su silencio

…...  
-U-chan estaré en la cortina dos-le dice ranma  
-ten por seguro que cuando suban la cortina me veras

...

-Ryoga, escogeré la número dos

-claro akane ahí estaré

…...

.:: Sospecho que muchos serán engañados, muajaja::.

-primero que pasen 10 chicas, por aquí detrás de estas cortinas, y ahora los chicos acomódense frente la que quieran

CORTINA 2

-¿irías al baile conmigo?-pregunta Ryoga  
-si-contesta Ukyo

-recuerden que ya preguntaron y por consiguiente, ya aceptaron, no pueden cambiar, sean cumplidos, ahora si levanten las cortinas

-¡aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Tú no eres Ranma!-grita Ukyo  
-¡aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Y tú no eres Akane!-grita Ryoga  
-donde esta Ranma, acaso se fue, nos engañarón  
-creo que también se fue Akane

Y lo mismo sucedió con shampoo y mousse, Nabiki para ayudarlos acepto ir con kuno y a Kodachi la emparejaron con Gonsusugi (lo sé igual de locos)

DE REGRESO AL DOJO TENDO

Adelante van Kasumi y el doctor tofu, este ultimo haciendo el ridículo en cada momento, mientras Kasumi solo ríe.

Más atrás de ellos los siguen Ranma y Akane.

Nabiki por su parte se ha llevado de compraras a kuno, para que el sea el que compre el vestido, los zapatos y todos los accesorios.

-fue muy fácil, ¿no crees Akane?-pregunta Ranma con preocupación  
-lo sé, lo que me extraña es que no nos hayan buscado ya para reclamarnos-contesta Akane

-tómame de loco, pero presiento que mañana no será un baile "normal"

FIN SEXTO CAPITULO...CONTINUARA…

**Pues que les pareció, ya se acerca el final espero les haya gustado.**

**Porque no lo había continuado por muchas razones personales que me habían alejado de esto de escribir fanfics, pero espero retomarlo como antes.**

**Quiero agradecer los ****Reviews de:**

_**vicky saotome**_** : muchas gracias espero te haya gustado, lo se tampoco hay beso pero este esta cerca muy cerca.**

_**Kary14**_** : muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si siempre tratare de ser fiel al manga y a la serie.**

_**Kouri**_**: muchas gracias, por siempre apoyarme, te deberé la parte Yuri, lo siento xD**

_**Rutabi**_**: claro que soy yo amiga :D me alegra que me hayas encontrado aquí también, también te dire que el beso se acerca, muchas gracias por leer**

_**Sakura Saotome Haddok**_** : muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, ya está cerca el desenlace y verán que puede pasar en un baile en nerima XD**

_**Ranmalover1234**_**: muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**_ .mx: _****no te preocupes akane besara a ranma hombre :P ****muchas gracias y espero el plan de akane te haya agradado**

**_a_: muchas gracias por leer aquí ya tienes el penúltimo capítulo ¿que tal?**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero pronto actualizar y traerles el final.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "EL GRAN DIA"**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**


	7. Capitulo 7 El Gran Día

_RANMA 1/2_  
**UN BAILE EL 14 DE FEBRERO**  
POR:AI HIWATARI  
**  
****CAPITULO 7: EL GRAN DIA**

ULTIMO CAPITULO

GLOSARIO DE SIMBOLOS  
*** _ *** onomatopeya y/o efecto de sonido  
( _ ) información adicional  
/ _ / pensando  
{ _ } recordando-flash back  
.:: _ ::. Nota de la autora

_NICHI YOBI (DOMINGO)  
_

**DOJO TENDO  
**  
Los primeros rayos del sol asoman por las calles de nerima, inundando de una extraña calma.

Ranma se levanta muy temprano, sale de su cuarto rumbo a las escaleras y se encuentra a su madre en el camino.

-hijo ya despertaste-saluda su mamá-ya iba por ti a tu habitación

-buenos días madre, ¿Qué pasa?

-cámbiate iremos al centro comercial por tu traje

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

-claro que es enserio y no quiero quejas, iré a levantar a Akane-chan para que ella vaya por su vestido y también nos acompañara Kasumi

-pues ya que-bufa Ranma mientras regresa a su cuarto a cambiarse.

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Unas pocas horas después ya se encuentran en el centro comercial, en el pasillo especial de tiendas de vestidos para damas.

Mientras Akane corre de un aparador a otro como niña pequeña, los demás la siguen tranquilamente.

-Miren este vestido morado, hay no mejor este rojo, todos son tan hermosos, que te parece este Ranma-dice Akane mientras se pone un vestido verde por encima y se mueve como bailando con el

-¿a mí que me preguntas? para que te complicas en escoger si de todos modos te vas a ver igual-dice mientras mueve la mano como restándole importancia al asunto

-maldito insensible-Akane arranca una banca del centro comercial y se la estrella en la cabeza-yo tan solo quería verme bonita para ti-dice mientras camina alejándose dando zancadas y gritando algunas maldiciones

-/Akane/-piensa Ranma-/que niña tan boba, si con cualquier cosa que se ponga se ve bonita/

-creo que habrá que separarnos-suspira Kasumi

-estoy de acuerdo-dice Nodoka-alcanza a Akane-Chan y escojan un lindo vestido, yo me llevare a Ranma a alguna tienda de smokings, nos vemos en el Dojo, vamos hijo-lo toma de la trenza sacándolo de debajo de la banca y se lo lleva arrastrando como quien lleva un trapo.

**TIENDA DE SMOKINGS**

-Y bien que te parece este hijo

-todos me parecen iguales, el que tu prefieras

-bien nos llevaremos este negro-le señala a la empleada-¿y tendrá corbatas?

-claro sígame por aquí-le dice la empleada

-yo te espero afuera-dice Ranma

Sale y se sienta en una banca del centro comercial, cuando de repente una enorme sombrilla le cae de la nada.

-¡prepárate Ranma!-grita Ryoga cayendo desde el cielo, Ranma lo esquiva-¡no te perdonare estar jugando con los sentimientos de Akane!

-¿de que estás hablando Ryoga?

-se que iras al baile con Akane, crees que tu jueguito de la heladería serviría conmigo, no se con que mentiras conseguiste que Akane te ayudara, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño-sigue diciendo Ryoga mientras trata de propinarle algún golpe a Ranma

-te equivocas Ryoga, déjame explicarte-Ranma le inmoviliza las manos-no estoy jugando con Akane de verdad quiero ir con ella al baile, y ella acepto ir conmigo, por eso usamos el concurso de la heladería para emparejarlos

-Akane acepto ir contigo-se deprime-debí imaginarlo, había estado muy rara, supongo que era algo inevitable-se desase del agarre, será mejor que me marche

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con la señora Nodoka.

-Ryoga ¿Cómo has estado hijo?

-¡hey no le digas hijo!-se queja Ranma

-¿eh? Bien señora Saotome, solo venia aclarar algo con Ranma, ya me iba

-tan pronto, quédate

-déjalo ir, tiene que prepararse para el baile-dice Ranma en tono de burla

-para que lo sepas no pienso ir al baile-le da un codazo en el estomago

-claro que no iras porque ni sabes cómo llegar, te perderás antes, eso es seguro-dice Ranma mientras le saca la lengua y hace muecas

Los dos comienzan a pelear, otra vez.

-¿y ya tienes tu traje para el baile, Ryoga?-pregunta Nodoka restándole importancia a la pelea

-no, es que la verdad no pienso asistir

-¿y dejaras a U-Chan sola en el baile, que poco caballero, que tu palabra no vale?

-claro que mi palabra vale, idiota, pero fui engañado por tus truquitos infantiles

Nodoka ve la escena sin inmutarse, detiene la pelea tomando a Ryoga del brazo.

-ven acompáñame te compraremos un traje, no iras con esas ropas y en ese estado, también un baño te hará bien-comienza a arrastrarlo-buscaremos otra tienda

-pero…pero…señora Saotome

Ranma los sigue.

-será mejor que obedezcas, créeme no quieres ver a mi madre enojada

En eso pasan cerca de una maquina de huevitos sorpresa.

-mamá me das 10 yens

-¿para que los quieres?-se los entrega

Ranma los toma va a la maquina, mete la moneda, al instante sale un huevito sorpresa, lo abre y pone una cara de disolución. Regresa hacia su madre y Ryoga

-¿tienes más monedas de 10 yens?

-estas son todas las que tengo-le da un puño

Ranma regresa a la maquina y comienza a meter las monedas y a sacar huevitos uno tras otro.

-este no, este tampoco, maldita maquina-comienza a golpear a la maquina

Ryoga y Nodoka miran extrañados.

-eso no se ve muy varonil

-más bien eso se ve infantil-afirma Ryoga-vaya haber que está esperando encontrar

Nodoka y Ryoga continúan su camino buscando otra tienda de smokings, dejando atrás a Ranma en su búsqueda infantil.

Después de un rato, Nodoka le compra un smoking y corbata a Ryoga igual al de Ranma. Al salir de la tienda, este último ya los espera recargado en la pared.

**DE REGRESO AL DOJO  
**

Los muchachos van caminando a cierta distancia, detrás de Nodoka.

-¿Por qué nos sigues?-pregunta Ranma a Ryoga con un tono de enfado

-porque siendo sinceros, tenias razón, si me voy por mi parte jamás llegare al baile

-en eso concuerdo contigo, aunque no le veo el chiste de comprarte un smoking, si te llegas a convertir en P-chan en medio baile, este ya no te servirá y habrá sido un desperdicio.

-y si tú te mojas, serás una chica en un smoking, el cual le quedara grande y holgado-le contesta elevando el tono de voz para que lo alcance a escuchar la señora Saotome

Nodoka se detiene y se lleva una mano a la mejilla y se da media vuelta.

-oh es cierto Ranma, se nos ha olvidado comprarte un vestido, por si te conviertes en chica en el baile, no te veras nada femenina en un smoking

Los chicos casi se les cae la quijada al escucharla.

-¡pero mamá soy un hombre! además no pienso en convertirme en chica durante el baile, no ocupare de ningún vestido

-ah-suspira Nodoka-hoy es la primera vez que vamos como madre e hijo de compras, pero extrañe ir con Ranko-otro suspiro-ir con un hombre de compras no es divertido, bien será para la próxima-se da la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sigue caminado.

-Ranma tu mamá es… es…-una gota se resbala por la cien de Ryoga

-¿extraña? ¿Única? si lo sé

Todos retoman su marcha hacia el Dojo.

**DOJO TENDO - UNA HORA ANTES DEL BAILE**

Ranma y Ryoga se encuentran en la estancia junto a las escaleras, ya están listos con sus smokings negros y unas corbatas rojas en forma de moño.

-Akane se está tardando-dice Ranma-¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo?

Y es que desde que llegaron, Ranma no ha visto a Akane, ya que su madre se lo ha prohibido como si se tratase de una boda y verla antes del baile les vaya a traer mala suerte a ambos.

-creo que deberíamos sentarnos-dice Ryoga-seguro tardara todavía más

En eso aparecen Soun y Genma.

-Ranma porque de traje ¿a quién esperas?-pregunta su padre  
-espero a Akane

-¿iras con mi hija?  
-si tío

-¡Que alegría! Escucho eso Saotome

-lo escuche Tendo sabía que mi hijo no nos fallaría

En eso los dos hombres voltean haber a Ryoga con sorpresa

-¿eh que haces aquí Ryoga-Kun?-pregunta Genma

-¿no pensaras interponerte entre mi hija y Ranma?-pregunta Soun poniendo su cara de moustro

-nada de eso, como cree, señor Tendo-contesta Ryoga todo asustado

-el ira con U-Chan solo está aquí para no perderse-afirma Ranma

-si voy no es por gusto, por tu culpa di mi palabra y deberé cumplirla, aunque me hubiera gustado ir con otra persona

Ranma se pone celoso enseguida, porque sabe a que "persona" se refiere.

-ya, ya, te aguantas y te pones a bailar con U-Chan, como debe de ser

-pues aunque me hayas hecho ir con Ukyo, pienso pedirle a Akane que baile conmigo

-y al menos sabes bailar ¿P-chan?

-¿eh? La verdad no-cara de frustración-y que me dices tú Saotome ¿si sabes bailar?

-¿yo? Bueno yo-empieza a jugar con sus dedos índices

- Ustedes sí que son patéticos-dice Nabiki con ironía, mientras aparece bajando las escaleras. Lleva un vestido negro, abierto de los costados de la falda, unos guantes hasta arriba de los codos, y un escote amplio al frente y parte de la espalda descubierta, combinado con varios accesorios costosos y unos zapatos plateados-¿cómo es que van a un baile, si ni siquiera saben bailar?

-bueno nunca pensé eso-afirma Ranma

-bailar, ¿Cómo se baila?-dice Ryoga en un rincón

-bueno veamos esto como un reto Ryoga, el que aprenda a bailar primero gana el combate-dice Ranma

-tú no pierdas la oportunidad para competir ¿eh? Pues entonces prepárate para perder Ranma

Los dos comienzan a reír nerviosamente.

-van hacer el ridículo-recalca Nabiki

-ya estoy-dice Kasumi apareciendo en la estancia con un vestido color perla, un poco mas tapado que el de Nabiki, falda larga y en terminado del pecho en "v"

-¿tú también iras Kasumi?-pregunta Ryoga

-creí que el baile tan solo era para estudiantes de furinkan-dice Ranma

-lo es pero ya que yo iré con el hijo del director, le pedí que dejara entrar a Kasumi y al Dr. Tofu, además Kasumi fue alumna de furinkan

En eso baja las escaleras Nodoka.

-señores, señoritas-dice Nodoka que se coloca al principio de las escaleras-con ustedes Akane

Ranma fija su mirada hacia arriba, ahí está Akane, con un vestido azul de tirantes, destapado de la espalda y muy poco de enfrente, la falda cae en varios pliegues, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas azules y en el cabello un broche en flor amarillo que hace juego con una cinta amarilla que trae en el cuello.

Akane baja las escaleras, Ryoga ah comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, Ranma se ha quedado embelesado.

-pero hijo ve y ayuda a Akane-dice Nodoka

Ranma va hasta el pie de la escalera y le ofrece su brazo a Akane, ella pasa el suyo por el de Ranma.

-perdón por la demora-dice Akane

-no importa, valió la pena-dice Ranma casi en un susurro, para que solo su prometida lo escuche

-gracias

-bien justo a tiempo-dice Nabiki-la limosina que rento Kuno ha llegado, vamos que falta pasar por el doctor tofu

-si-contestan los demás y salen hacia la limosina

-que les vaya bien, despide Nodoka

-sabe Soun deberíamos asegurarnos que Ranma no arruine este día-dice Genma

-tiene razón Saotome

-a donde creen que van, no van a interferir

-no se preocupe Nodoka-dice Soun-no interferiremos, solo iremos a echar una hojeada

-¿que no confían en mi Ranma?

-mira quien lo dice, ¿por qué te has cambiado de ropa mujer?-pregunta Genma

-si solo se trata de supervisar, yo también iré-dice Nodoka ya cambiada con un kimono de fiesta-será una operación secreta, pero antes ¡también cámbiense!

-siiii

Y así los tres se van rumbo a furinkan.

**  
PREPARATORIA FURINKAN-GIMNASIO-BAILE**

Casi acaba de empezar el baile y la mayoría ya han llegado.

El gimnasio lo han arreglado con mesas y sillas, sobre la tarima un equipo de música que algún dj, está manejando.

Kuno se encuentra afuera de Furinkan esperando la limosina.

Esta llega después de un rato. El primero en "bajar" es el doctor tofu que en cuanto se abre la puerta este cae de espaldas sobre el piso.

-¿se encuentra bien Dr.?-pregunta Kasumi aun sentada dentro de la limosina

-cla… claro Kasumi

Kasumi se baja y ayuda al doctor a ponerse de pie.

-sabia que sería divertido raerlos-dice Nabiki mientras baja seguida de Ryoga y Ranma

Akane sale de la limosina y Kuno se acerca

-oh mi amada Akane déjame ayudarte a bajar

***Paff*** (Ranma y Akane lo golpean)

-yo puedo sola gracias

En eso aparece Ukyo

-hasta que aparecen me tienen aquí esperando desde hace un buen rato, Ryoga viniste-lo dice no con mucho ánimo- creí que te perderías apropósito con tal de no bailar conmigo

-bueno yo… este… no podía faltar a mi palabra de hombre

-si claro, tu preferirías bailar con Akane ¿no? pues no te preocupes yo espero bailar aunque sea una sola canción con Ranma

-chuu, te van a oír-voltea hacia un lado y se da cuenta que los demás ya van entrando a furinkan. Akane y Ranma hasta adelante, seguidos de Kasumi y el Dr. tofu a un lado de ella, aunque tropezando con todo y Nabiki arrastrando a un Kuno todo noqueado-creo que nos dejaron atrás

-pues apresúrate-Ukyo lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala hacia dentro corriendo

Ya estando adentro del gimnasio.

-¡Ni Hao Ranma!

-¡Ranma mi amor!

Shampoo y Kodachi llegan hasta Ranma y cada una lo toma de un brazo, tras de ellas llegan también Mousse y Gonsusugi.

-¿chicas que hacen? Akane ayúdame

-quítatelas tu solito-dice muy molesta Akane-busquemos una mesa Kasumi-y lo deja ahí

-Saotome suelta a Shampoo-le ordena Mousse-el deber de Shampoo es estar con Mousse

-que no ves que ella es la que me está acosando

-aunque Shampoo tener que venir con Mousse por tonto juego de heladería, Shampoo querer estar solo con Ranma

-tú quieres acaparar a todas las mujeres del planeta-le dice Gonsusugi a Ranma-ni siquiera porque eh conseguido al fin una chica que no es Akane, ni así nos puedes dejar en paz

-por mi quédatela

-yo también solo quiero estar con Ranma-sama

-¡te odiamos Saotome!-gritan al unisonó Mousse y Gonsusugi

Se escucha de alguna parte del gimnasio la voz del director.

-jajajajaja bienvenidos al baile de la preparatoria furinkan, espero que se diviertan, me ha costado mucho si no se divierten habrá castigo, corte de cabello nuevo, jajajajaja no es broma

Todos están sentados en una misma mesa, Ranma a un lado de Akane, pero está siendo acosado por sus "prometidas" que aun estando a un lado de sus respetivas parejas a la primera palabra que menciona Ranma, las tres responden o le ponen atención. Akane sigue molesta y no le dirige ni media palabra, Ryoga está tratando de buscar las palabras para sacar a bailar a Akane. Kasumi platica con el Dr. tofu quien le responde, pero a los cubiertos. Mousse exige a Ranma que deja a Shampoo y Gonsusugi clava a un monito vudú con el nombre de Ranma, varios alfileres.

-chicos siento interrumpir-dice la maestra Hinako mientras se acerca a la peculiar mesa-pero estoy recolectando los votos para reina y rey del baile, en estos papeles pongan el nombre de quien debería ganar-les da unos pales-y pónganlos en esta caja

….UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

-ya tenemos ganadores-anuncia la maestra Hinako desde la tarima-por votación de todo furinkan, el rey y la reina del baile son: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, no se por que no me sorprende, suban muchachos por favor

Ranma y Akane solo se miran sonrojados.

-¡esperen, detengan esto!-gritan al unisonó las pseudoprometidas de Ranma, las tres suben a la tarima

-yo Kodachi kuno, como hija del director de esta preparatoria, acepto que el rey del baile sea mi querido Ranma-sama, pero la reina debo ser yo, aquí debe haber una equivocación

-si no me cree vea los papeles-Hinako se los muestra-la mayoría dicen Ranma y Akane

-pues creo que no sabe contar, no pueden ser la mayoría-dice Ukyo tomando los papeles

-aquí la única que merece ser reina es Shampoo

-si la reina es Akane Tendo, yo Tatewaki Kuno debo ser el rey de este baile

***Paff*** (Kuno siendo noqueado)

-tu cállate hermanito, deme esa corona-Kodachi se dirige a la maestra Hinako y le quieta solo la corona de reina-esto me pertenece

-eso ser de Shampoo-Shampoo se la arrebata

-ustedes dos entréguenme esa corona-Ukyo se suma a la pelea

-Vámonos Akane-dice Ranma mientras la toma en sus brazos y salta por una de las ventanas del gimnasio hacia afuera, sin que nadie los note irse.

Las tres chicas comienzan a pelear y forcejear hasta que rompen la corona, y cada una se queda con un pedazo.

-¡rompieron la corona! Han sido unas chicas muy malas, happou 5-yen satsu-la maestra usa su ataque en contra de las muchas y en un segundo pasa de ser una niña a una mujer adulta-haber si así aprenden chicas rompe coronas, ahora solo queda la del rey

Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse y Gonsusugi, corren hacia la corona de rey para pelear por ella.

-a no, ¿ustedes también?-la maestra usa la corona de rey para robarles su fuerza a los 4 muchachos-¿Qué aquí nadie puede comportarse normal?

-bueno entonces que Ran-Chan escoja quien será su reina-dice Ukyo medio muerta en el suelo

-también que Akane escoja-dice Kuno todo herido

-¿Y dónde está Ranma?-pregunta Shampoo mientras logra incorporarse y voltea al a mesa donde se supone debe estar

-tampoco esta Akane-dice Ryoga al lograr levantarse

-se han escapado-dice Nodoka apareciendo de debajo de una mesa junto con Soun y Genma

-tía nodoka ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunta Kasumi

-oh no, nos han descubierto-dice Genma-panda en un letrero

-ustedes solos se han descubierto-dice Nabiki-¿están espiando?

-claro que no hija, solo venimos a supervisar

-si Ranma y Akane los ven, así les va a ir

Los tres se ponen tensos y comienzan a sudar de nervios

**FUERA DEL GIMNASIO-** **AUN COSTADO**

Ranma salta entre los arboles al salir por la ventana del gimnasio, deja Akane en el suelo en cuanto llega al piso.

-bien hemos escapado antes de que las cosas empeoraran

-¿empeoraran? Si ellas solo se pusieron así de locas por tu culpa, "para ser tu reina"

-yo no pedí ganar tal concursito

-tal vez no, pero bien que podías escoger entre cualquiera de ellas tres-dice Akane molesta y camina con intenciones de irse

-¡a mí solo me interesa que tú seas mi reina!-grita Ranma

-¿Qué has dicho?-Akane voltea a verlo con unos ojos grandes y brillosos, Ranma voltea hacia a otro lado

-yo… que… bueno…que ni siquiera sé que debe hacer el rey y la reina del baile-contesta nervioso

-¿eh?-suspiro-/no lograre que lo repita, pero lo escuche, será mejor que no le insista/-otro suspiro-bien pues ellos deberían bailar juntos

-¿bailar? no sé bailar, pero tu y yo ganamos después de todo ¿cierto? Deberíamos… bailar-se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza todo nervioso

-¿es tu forma de pedirme bailar?-Akane se ríe un poco

-si-Ranma agacha la cabeza todo avergonzado-aunque apenas la música se escucha aquí afuera

.::Inserte la canción que mas guste::.

-bueno, yo tampoco sé, pero no creo que sea tan difícil en las películas lo hacen ver muy fácil-se acerca a Ranma- tu me tomas por la cintura-coloca las manos de Ranma en su cintura, el se pone rojo como tomate-bien y yo paso mis manos por tu cuello-las pasa y se pega a Ranma haciendo que este de un saltito del miedo y comience a sudar nervioso-y nos movemos lentamente al compas de la música, uno, dos, uno, dos-Ranma no deja de verla a los ojos y Akane igual-vez no es tan difícil-siguen bailando

-contigo es muy fácil, supongo que ya aprendí a bailar, le gane a Ryoga

-¿que le ganaste a Ryoga?

-nada importante, olvídalo-la estrecha un poco más hacia el

-como digas-emboza una linda sonrisa-me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre

-eso se puede arreglar-Ranma empieza a buscar en las bolsas de su chaqueta-ten para ti-toma una de las manos de Akane y deposita un huevito sorpresa-me costó mucho encontrarlo, ábrelo

-¿un huevito sorpresa?-Akane se separa de Ranma, lo mira un momento a los ojos, tiene una cara de niño pequeño con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro a la espera de que abra el regalo, vuelve a mirar el huevito y desprende las dos mitades, mira el contenido-Un anillo de fantasía-sonríe tiernamente

-se que no es uno de oro, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, aun así-estrecha sus manos entre las de el-Akane Tendo ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

-Claro Ranma, es lo que más quiero

Ranma saca el anillo y se lo coloca a Akane en su dedo anular, de su mano izquierda.

-Te amo Akane

-yo también te amo Ranma

Akane se recarga en el pecho de Ranma, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del chico y él pasa los suyos por la espalda de ella. Comienzan a moverse al compas de la música.

-siento como si estuviéramos en una película romántica-dice Akane

-para eso aún nos falta lo más importante-Ranma la separa un poco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se va acercando lentamente, hasta sentir que su respiración choca con la de su futura esposa-siempre eh querido hacer esto-coloca una de sus manos en una mejilla de ella, la acaricia tiernamente, los dos cierran los ojos, se acercan hasta topar torpemente sus labios, Ranma abre los suyos y atrapa los de Akane, se besan una y otra vez, se ríen entre besos, solo se separan para tomar un poco de aire y volverse a besar-¿siempre juntos?

-siempre juntos-contesta Akane

En eso se escucha a lo lejos, un alboroto.

-¡regrese aquí, viejo pervertido!

-¡devuelva la corona!

-¡viejo mañoso!

En eso llega Happosai hasta donde está la pareja, salta hacia Akane.

-mi bella Akane, yo seré tu rey

Ranma lo toma de la solapa

-¿para que viene a interrumpir viejo idiota?-pregunta Ranma

-Ranma ayúdame, me quieren matar

-pues algo malvado debió de haber hecho-dice Akane

-solo hice un poco de desorden en el baile, solo quería bailar con las chicas y tome la corona de rey al saber que Akane fue la que gano

Llegan todos sus amigos.

-Ran-chan ¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunta Ukyo

-¿Qué haces aquí con chica violenta?-pregunta Shampoo

-¿Qué no venían detrás del maestro Happosai?-pregunta la parejita al mismo tiempo

-eso puede esperar-dice Ryoga-¡contesta Ranma! Si le hiciste algo a Akane me las pagaras

-sea lo que sea, no te lo voy a perdonar Saotome-dice Kuno mientras se le deja ir a Ranma, seguido de Ryoga, Ranma suelta a Happosai y empieza a esquivar a los otros dos, se suman a la persecución las chicas.

-Ranma mi amor, no te perdonare por dejarme en medio baile

-si se trata de aporrear a Ranma yo me uno-dice Mousse

-¡déjenme en paz!-grita desesperado Ranma mientras corre en dirección opuesta a todos sus amigos/enemigos

Happosai alcanza a Ranma

-hey Ranma

-¿Qué quiere viejo?

-esto es aburrido-le avienta un balde de agua fría-así está mejor-salta a sus pechos

-¿pero que le pasa viejo estúpido?

-¡chica del cabello de fuego! Ven a mí

-¡regresen al baile!-grita la maestra Hinako detrás de todo el grupo

-sabía que Ranma lo echaría todo a perder-dice Soun apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos

-si seguro mi hijo no hiso nada importante-muestra el cartel de Genma-panda

-le dije que se comprara un vestido por si esto pasaba-dice Nodoka

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunta Akane enfadada al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus suegros y su padre

-Akane hija, ignóranos has de cuenta que no estamos aquí

-tú no, nos has visto-dice un cartel

-se los dije-dice Nabiki-perdona por interrumpirlos hermanita ¿estaban en algo importante?

-¿Que?-Akane se sonroja-no sé de que hablas

-perdona Akane-chan no era nuestra intención espiarlos, solo veníamos a ver que todo saliera bien entre ustedes, pero ve no mas en lo que termino, siempre ha de pasar algo-suspira Nodoka

-como que ustedes se entrometan-dice Kasumi, que también ha llegado junto con el Dr. tofu

Akane ve a Ranma que sigue huyendo de medio nerima, luego a su suegra-no se preocupe tía Nodoka, tengo un buen presentimiento-admira el anillo que tiene en su mano-todo cambiara después de hoy, ya verá…

FIN

**Hola aquí está el final espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído esta pequeña historia y a quienes me dejaron su review: Faderiana, akarly, rutabi, aycyjyl y aquellos que leen y por algún motivo no comentan.**

**Gracias por su apoyo. Nos veremos en otra historia.**

**07/01/10 – 07/01/13**


End file.
